My Little Phoenix
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Angel has been fighting fires for as long as she can remember. She prays to God for an angel. Who knew her angel was a giant robot from the planet Cybertron? RatchetxOC, SamxMikaela, StarscreamxAlexis WheeljackxOC, Rated M for disturbing descriptions.
1. Life & Death

_**Note:** My original character is one of the main people in this fic, if you don't like then don't read.__...and no, I don't own Transformers._

* * *

_"Gracefully she's circling higher."_

* * *

"I was too late..." 

Angel was driving back to her home in a big country area that seemed to be in the middle of no where, constantly blaming herself for the two year old girl's death from the call she had earlier. She had ran into the burning house crawling and carefully searched for the kid's room. She found the door that led to the girl's room. After she opened the door a huge, thick cloud of smoke embraced her as she had found the child, screaming in pure agony in a crib with flames surrounding it. The smell of burning flesh seemed to linger on her body, haunting her. The MVA from earlier in the day wasn't so bad but having a relative killed in action the day before wasn't comforting her a bit. His car had mysteriously been cut in two, in a big field. A certain search and rescue vehicle had followed the girl who had been at the scene, it seemed that she was sincere about her job. It was interesting. He knew she must be kicking herself, as he often did the same when nothing could be done to save the victim of whatever situation it happened to be that he was called to. After about an hours drive the girl pulled into her driveway and got out of the car, suddenly noticing the rescue squad vehical pulling up behind her car. She walks up to it as the lean faced about middle aged looking man said, "We cannot save someone everyday. All we can do is try our best and hope they survive." His eyes were a cool green beneath short brown hair. A straight nose lead one's eyes down to his full soft pink lips set in a strong jaw.

"...Have we met before?"

Shakes his head, "Not formally, though I have seen you in action." He climbed from his vehicle and offered her a hand. "I'm called Rachet."

She takes his hand after a minute and shakes it, "My...name's Angel."

He grips her hand warmly, "A pleasure, Angel." He couldn't help but notice the smells that clung to each of them like a horrible cloud following one around to remind them of what the day had held. She stands for a minute before speaking again, "W-would you...like to come in?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, I'm sure you're tired from the day past." He protested mildly, being polite, as they had only just met. She nods, giving a gentle smile, "Do...you live far from here?"

At first hesitated at answering her question as he really didn't live anywhere in specific, but he could hardly tell her that he was an alien robot that stayed in a massive base with others like him so he replied, "Not terribly far, no."

"Ok, well...I'm pretty sure we'll meet again?"

He nods, "I do hope so." He smiled and finished with, "I hope you can sleep at least a little tonight."

Angel's blue eyes looked down as the events of that evening flashing through her mind, remembering the scorched body of the little girl, "Don't count on that..." She looked up as he reached over and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, "If nothing else, drink some warm tea." With that he climbed back in the hummer and drove away. The girl stood there for a few minutes pulling at her braided ponytail until she finally walked inside, her two cats greeting her with soft mews. After feeding them she walked upstairs to take a quick shower. Her thoughts seemed to take over as the warm water washed over her pale body, 'Rachet...I've never seen him before...' She got out grabbing a towel, 'At least...I don't think I have...'

After putting on her white, silk night gown she went into her room and opened the window to let the night air in. She leaned her elbows against the window for awhile, resting her head in her hands, letting the warm wind blow through her long black hair and the full moonlight shine on her face. The stars were sparkling in the night sky, "God, please send me an angel..." She whispered, "I can't do this on my own anymore. Things just keep getting worse...but I can't let these people down. Give me the strength I need to protect them..."

As Rachet glided over the roads he turns over the thoughts in his head. 'Perhaps this girl could be useful. I wonder how she will react to knowing I'm an Autobot if I were to tell her...' his train of thought followed that line, unaware to himself that he somewhat liked this girl, more than he thought he did.

* * *

_I discovered recently that a lot of people think firefighters have it overly easy...so I just wanted to write this fanfic. If you don't like it then don't read it, no flames please..._


	2. Respect The Wind

**Zirconia:**_ I only own Angel, I don't own Transformers...although that'd be awesome. The music is random._

* * *

'She has the wind beneath her wings  
and looks down on us.'

* * *

The next morning Angel was sitting in the swing on her porch with a journal of some sort in her hands, writing in it. She had a small radio on the table near the swing, softly playing music. She had absolutly nothing to do that day, her chief refused to let her go on any calls for the next week after witnessing the event the previous night along with the death of a family member. She sees death all the time, it never really bothered her, she had seen worse but there was just something about that little girl... 

'_I could have saved her if only I was faster..._'

She sat back and sighed as the wind blew once again, dark clouds covering the sky. Her two cats were in one of the two fluffy chairs across from her, snoozing and ocassionally grooming each other. She reached over and slightly turned the volume on the radio up, catching the tail end of a song as she heard a slight roar of an engine.

"One bottle of wine and two Dixie cups  
3 am I fell in love  
For the first time in my life  
That's something, baby that's something  
That just don't happen twice"

She looked over and saw Ratchet pull up in her drive way. He got out of the hummer and walked over to her, "I came by to check on you, are you ok?"

"Let's just say...I could be doing way better." She smiled, "Come sit down if you like!"

He nodded, "Thank you." He had seen her in action so many times, now he wanted to get to know her for some reason. Maybe he was just bored. She seemed like a loving person. He walked up and took the empty seat beside her. The two cats shifted and looked up at him in unison as he started talking to their master, "Did you sleep well?"

"Eh, I'd be lying if I said I did."

"Mew!"

"Eh?" Rachet stared at the two cats on his lap. It was with a slight chuckle that he pet the two who greeted him so warmly.

"_The National Weather Service for your area has issued a severe thunderstorm warning._"

Angel snorted at the radio, "Well, that's nice. We needed rain, anyway." She took the small kitten from his lap, leaving him with the full grown black cat that was currently sniffing his shirt.

He turned to look at her absently petting the feline, "Hopefully it will just be a bit of rain and nothing more, nothing less..."

The wind started to pick up slightly as Angel grabbed her hair and started braiding it, out of habit, "When we were young...my sister was terrified of storms."

"Is she afraid of them now?"

"I wouldn't think so...I don't think she's afraid of anything...now." She gave a soft smile.

He wondered what she had ment by that but did not pursue the issue as it seemed to make her sad. "Are you afraid of storms?"

"No, I usually sit out here during..."

He chuckled softly "Many would call you crazy for that."

She smiled at him again before another warning sounded from the radio, "_The National Weather Service for your area has issued a tornado warning."_

"Well, isn't that lovely."

Ratchet sat for a few seconds, not knowing what to think of the current situation. He scanned through the web for this word.

"_A tornado is a violently rotating column of air which is in contact with both a cumulonimbus cloud or, in rare cases, a cumulus cloud base and the surface of the earth. Tornadoes come in many sizes but are typically in the form of a visible condensation funnel, whose narrow end touches the earth and is often encircled by a cloud of debris._"

"Well, that doesn't sound good..." he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, thinking of what the storm would bring with a heavy heart, "Let us hope it shall spare many..." He looks up at hearing the girl call his name, "Rachet! Get in here!"

He turned suprised at the alarm in her voice, not fully grasping the weight of the situation. He did as she said though he didn't rush to do so.

"Hurry up! Follow me to the basement!" She led the way with her two cats in her pale arms, "It's through this door, down the steps."

He followed briskly as he realized this was serious enough for her to be frightened, even if it was more anxiety. A sudden sound caught his attention as he made his way down the stairs, "What's that?"

"You live around here and you've never been through one these?" She placed her two precious cats in a carrying case and sat in a small space within the basement before the sounds of the house being torn apart filled the air, "Rachet-" She was cut off when a beam fell down nearly on top of her, "Oh god..."

Rachet seemed more interested in the situation than scared. He answered her question with, "I have seen them at a distance, I have never been in one like this though." He sat close to her in the small space that was left, odds and ends tossed and fallen around them, the beam that had fallen seemed to be holding everything up from landing atop them. After what seemed like forever, everything was finally still and quiet, "Rachet?"

"Yes..?" His voice was a bit odd, almost metalic. "I-I am here." Was that a glitch? No surely she must be hearing things, after all a tornado just ran through.

"Are...you ok?" She noticed his voice, that wasn't a good sign.

"I seemed to h-have suffered m-m-minor damages..." He trailed off and moved a bit, "Are you all r-right?" He was looking around at the wreakage to find a safe and somewhat easy way out.

"Ugh..."She rubs her head, blood dripping down her face, "Do you not bleed?" She mentioned, "You were...hit on the head at the exact time I was..." She stopped moving for a bit but kept her light blue eyes on him.

"I am not bleeding, you are?" He moved closer to her and lightly touched her head. For a second he seemed to ...flicker? That couldn't be right, it was a trick her eyes were playing surely!  
"I am.." she said frowning slightly as her head spun a little, "We need to get out of here."  
"You ne-ed to stop the blood first." There it was again, a stall in his voice, what was that?

"You...seem...to be fading away...everything is getting darker..." She could hear the meows coming from beside her in their little pet-taxi, "Ratchet?"

"Hold on..." He said just as a large crack sounded from over head, like something was picking up the roof. He threw away his caution, she needed help and she needed it fast. No time to be shy about being a giant alien robot! She looked around, his body had seemed to disappear, "Ratchet?! Where...?" She tried to move but became to dizzy and fell back. It was a surprise as the rubble roof suddenly came off, a giant metal being stood there, lightly tossing it aside. It reached down for her, and was so careful it was like being treated as if she were a kitten. 'The cats! No, don't leave them...' her thoughts wandered a bit as she faught to stay awake. The robot had gotten the cats too, "Rachet?"

"Yes?" It was the same voice that came from the man she had met that came from this giant. What on Earth was going on here? "You're in need of medical attention. Can you stand?"

"What...? I don't know..." All she knew was her head was killing her.

"Try? I need to transform so we can get you to the hospital..." Gently he set her down, the cats as well. Waiting a moment to see if she could manage to stand before turning into a rescue squad car as fast as he ever had. His hologram self, though a bit glitched, was still solid enough for him to help her into the seat.

She watched as his hologram faded away, once more, "Am I going crazy?"

His voice sounded from the radio inside the cab, "No, You aren't. But do not worry about that now, you are loosing too much blood. I shall explain later."

Her eyes fluttered closed as she heard the sirens start. She reached out and ran her shaking fingers over the radio, "...confused..."

When next she awoke all she knew was that she was in a hospital room. Slowly waking she looked about the room, her head aching terribly. A hand pressed her back to the bed, it was a moment before she realized it was Rachet. All she could do was stare at him, memories of that day coming back to her, "Where am I...?" She suddenly jumps up at the memory of the giant robot, "What's going on?"

He presses her back down to the bed, "You don't need to be moving so swiftly, you lost a great deal of blood. Two days of rest isn't nearly enough." It was as if a ton of bricks hit her as she became dizzy. "What is happening?"  
"I am Rachet, This is a hologram of myself. In my true state I am a giant robot from the planet Cybertron, which has been destroyed." He paused letting her absorb the information he had just presented to her. She somewhat moved away from him, "Your not going to kill me are you?"

He shook his head, "I am an Autobot, not a Decepticon, I do not harm humans."

She moves back giving him a confused look, "What are you doing here? What are Decepticons? ...What are Autobots?"

"We came her to defeat Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. He wished to destroy Earth. The decepticons are his followers, rather robots like myself who dislike humans and wish nothing but destrucion. Autobots are in basic words, Guardians of Earth. We are here to keep it safe."

She sat up, ignoring his request for her to stay put, "I can only take so much at one time..." She brought her hand up to the bandages on her head.

"It is a great deal to take in... Perhaps we should continue this conversation another time... You require more rest."

"I refuse to sleep..." She stared at him for a long while with sad eyes, "Did anyone say when I can could leave?" A thought just hit her and she jumped out, reaching and grabbing Ratchet, "Where are my cats?!"

He was about to answer her first question about leaving when he found himself very close to her suddenly, "Your cats are fine. They are at base, with my comerade Bumblebee."

She was still for a minute, staring at him with the funniest look, "Bumblebee? Well...can I leave soon?"

He shook his head, "No, The doctor said you are confined to your bed till you are stronger. I shall get a recepter full if he finds out I am the cause of your excitment..." He said more to himself than to her. She looked down, away from him as if she was lost in a sad memory, "Where there any other victims?"

"I have had mild reports of death, most broken houses and trashed property. Few were injured."

"I should've been one of the ones helping them." She laid back down staring at the cieling, "Do you know if any were a DOA?"

He looked down, "A few were. They had been injured badly, not much could be done for them..."

"..." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep almost immidiatly.


	3. One Stubborn Girl

**Zirconia:** Sorry! Sorry! I forgot that a lot of people don't know what the codes mean. Forgive me, I shall make a part of the page of the ones I know of...

DOA: Dead on Arrival

DOS: Dead on Scene

NAD: No Acute Distress

MVA: Motor Vehicle Accident

SMVA: Single Motor Vehicle Accident

GOA: Gone on Arrival

DOB: Date of Birth

BAT: Blood/Breath Alcohol Test

SIP: Severely Intoxicated Person? (not 2 sure about that one...)

DL: Driver's Licence

ERT: Emergency Response Team

ETA: Estimated Time of Arrival

HQ: Headquarters (obviously lol)

PAS: Provincial Ambulance Service (Same as EHS)

EHS: Emergency Health Services

RTO: Returning to Office

RO: Registered Owner (of a vehicle)

RSD: Roadside Screening Device (same thing as a breath alcohol tester that's handheld, I think)

**Zirconia:** I think those are right. But if you see any of these that are wrong, tell me please! -sips milk- and yes, I know my grammer sucks butt, you don't have to point that out, and if you don't like the story, don't read it. Giving me advice and pointing out errors or something like that is one thing, I just don't want my email being full up of people flaming me because they think the story sucks (which it probably does -falls-). Note that I was/am half asleep as I write this so I'm sure there are a lot of errors in here.

...and no I don't own Transformers. The song the fic is named after belongs to Nightwish and the lyrics that pop up randomly belong to their owners, I only own Angel. Michael owns himself, Philip owns himself, Adam belongs to himself...most of the firefighter characters are based on my family members cause I said so and they belong to themselves...unless we get into marriage...I'll leave it at that. -sticks out tounge-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Robbed of my innocence, had no more time to play. I sure got my feathers burned, but I'm stronger than the flames."_

Angel woke up with a start looking around her. Ratchet had dozed off in a chair in the corner, having put himself as unavailable for the day. The past few days had been hard work and a lot of worry for him. His worry mostly for her, though he worked as he usually would for those he was called upon to help. Really he had been told to go get some rest as he hadn't actually rested at all. She sighed and plopped back down, catching her breath. Wiping away the tears from the nightmare. She stood up without waking him, unwrapping the bandage from around her head and got up after finding her clothes and leaving to go to the fire station. She didn't like staying in the hospital for a long time. It was just space that someone who is worse off then her could have, at least she thought that way, anyway.

It was with a jolt that Ratchet awoke, "Angel!?" He looked around and spurted a slew of mild curses dashing from the room and out the building. Leaping into his Shell his thought 'Where would she go...?'  
It was like a slap in the face, "Firestation!" He pointed himself in that direction and booked, not wanting her to be allowed to go out in her condition...

When she walked in the chief jumped up and ran to her, "I thought you were in the hospital! The doctors called up and said you were to stay for two weeks!"

"They let me out early, it was nothing to worry about. But I was going to drive around and look through the ruins for more survivors."

He looked at her, "You are just like your father, Angel. You never give up, do you? But we do still have a lot of places to be searched. We have some vehicles in the back, should I send someone with you incase your head injury acts up?"

"No sir, I'm fine." She gathered some equipment together and jumped in the closest search and rescue vehicle and drove off.

_"Angelina! Your small enough to fit through this window!" An older woman in her nightgown grabbed her youngest daughter and held her out the small window, "Adam!! Up here!!"_

_She caught the attention of one firefighter as he ran down below, "Drop her!!" _

_The child fell into the fireman's arms just as Philip, the chief, yelled up to them, "Juliya!! Can you and Allen-"_

_Adam jumped back, shielding the girl as his unfinished question was answered by the entire house crumbling to the ground trapping the couple and their other daughter beneath._

_"Mommy! Daddy!! Shelly!!!"_

She pulled onto another road and sighed at the memory.

Ratchet inwardly sighed knowing she was safe and he could keep her that way inside of him. He allowed her to drive, silent for a time. It was a while before he flicked on the radio, the song Love me playing.  
"_Dear I feel we're facing a problem..._" He changed the station as that wouldn't do...

Holding Out for a Hero takes over, he observed her through his inside optics on the dash.

_**Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the gods? Wheres the street wise Hercules to fight the rissing odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a firey steed? Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need! Im holding out for a hero till the end of the night, hes gotta be strong and hes gotta be fast and hes gotta be fresh from the fight...**_

She looked at the radio for with a confused look for a second and started thinking of Ratchet, she knew he was going to be furious, "I have this thing with hospitals, too many memories." She sighed and spotted a few firefighters near what seemed to be a torn up down hotel. She pulled over and jumped out with her gear, "What's wrong?!"

"There is a child in the ruins but no one can reach him! We're digging our way around but no one is small enough to get to him!"

She nodded, "Sounds like you need my help, where is the kid?"

The fireman led her over to a few others, her friend Michael ran up to her, "Angel? Weren't you-"

"No! Where is the kid?"

He points down through a small opening they had created in the rubble and she slides down it with ease letting out a soft, "Oof!" when she hit the bottom. She examines her surroundings and takes off her helmet, throwing it back up, "I can't get through with that on! Hold it for me!" She went back and started to crawl, digging her way through. A cry caught her attention and she started digging her way to the kid.

She pushed a huge block over and the cries got louder, "Keep screaming! I can hear you!"

Ratchet's hologram form appeared and he ran over to the others, "Did you let her go down!?"  
"Who are-" Ratchet cut the man off, "Did you!?!" His voice was almost paniced.  
"Yeah..."  
"You Idiot! She should still be in the hospital!" He moved over to the hole and called down, "Angel! What are you doing!?"

She didn't answer and found the child under what seemed to be a shredded curtain. His face was littered in cuts and his arm was bent backwards in a way it wasn't suppose to go. He looked up at her with wide eyes, "Mommy..."  
She held out her arms, "Would you like to come with me?"  
The child nodded and crawled into her arms with his torn teddybear in hand.

Ratchet called again ready to jump down the hole to get her if she didn't answer, "Angel!!!" He listened for noises of movement inside the narrow space.

"I'm ok, I have the kid! Get an ambulance ready!" She stopped at hearing movement above her, something caving in. 'Crap, this isn't good...' She looked down at the little boy, "Hold on to me tight, baby." She felt the child nod and started crawling faster back through her path she had made earlier.

He called to the people around him, "We need a EMT!" He himself didn't move. His gaze was down the dark passage, waiting to see her. She was halfway through her handmade tunnel when she heard another loud crash from behind her. "God...help me.."

She crawled faster with the child in her arms and saw the light from her entrance, hearing Ratchet's voice. She lifted the boy up through the ruins and after they took him she sat against the rubble for a minute until she could be helped out by Michael and Ratchet. Ratchet helped her up and lectured her, "What were you thinking?! You should still be in the hospital!! You are in no condition for this right now!" He pulled away and brought his hand up under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I understand you want to save people but before you can do that you must take care of yourself."

Tears were pouring out of her eyes. The sky was lite up by a strip of lightning, another storm forming. Everyone could sense that this one was no threat so they continued their search for survivors. A voice was heard from behind them, "We have 12 confirmed deaths."

Her eyes shifted to the ground before Ratchet led her to the vehicle and helped her inside. She had been lost in her thoughts for awhile before she even noticed they were on the road. Sleep was getting the best of her but she faught it.

"Close your eyes and rest, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Nodding, she placed her helmet in the passager floor board and cuddled in the seat as the radio began to play, quietly.

"_She don't know she's beautiful."_

She must have fallen asleep, waking up inside a big room, she saw Ratchet talking to another alien robot. Only this was was more patriotic with blue and red armor, flame designs in various places. Sitting up, she couldn't help but groan as her head started pounding from her earlier wound, both beings turned at the sound, "She finally decided to wake up." Ratchet sounded relieved, "How do you feel?"

"...Confused?" Ratchet saw that she was looking at Prime with a rather terrified look, more random robots...what was the world coming to, "I won't hurt you, little one."

She stopped and looked back and forth between the two giants in front of her, "Please tell me what the heck is going on..."

"I understand Ratchet explained everything in the hospital?"

"He made a long story sort," She looks over at Ratchet, "Could you...explain everything again, please?"

"Certainly. We are a robotic race known as Transformers from the planet Cybertron."

"Cybertron?"

"It was destroyed by the evil Decepticon leader Megatron in his quest to obtain the All Spark."

Optimus stepped forward, "We were going to find the All Spark so we rebuild Cybertron and end the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons wanted to use it to defeat the Autobots and conquer the universe. Megatron followed the All Spark here. He was going to transform Earths machines, demolish the human race, and take over the universe."

She shifted into a more comfortable position on her knees, crossing her arms, "Does this story have a happy ending? Did this Megatron guy get killed or anything?"

"Yes, Samuel Witwicky killed him, destroying the All Spark in the proc-"

"Babies!!!!" Angel cut in, "Big yellow robot! Give me my kitties!!"

Ratchet and Optimus turned around to see BumbleBee in the doorway with the small kitten on his head and the full grown cat on his shoulder, "I have a name you know."

"Sorry, are you...Bumblebee?" She remembered what Ratchet had told her at the hospital.

"Yes."

Optimus couldn't help but smirk with an amused look as he handed the two felines to their owner, who still seemed a little nervous about being near giant aliens. A cuddle session went on for about an hour after that, "Thank you, Bumblebee!" Her ears then caught her scanner/pager hooked to her belt, "-55 year old male -static- severe chest pains-" She glanced up at Ratchet who shook his head at her, "Your still feeling the effects from your head injury."

"Hey Optimus! Bee said we had a noob to the base!" Sam was elbowed by Mckayla after his chosen words, "Ow."

"He didn't call her a noob, Sam. Is she awake yet?" Mckayla walked over to see a still slightly confused Angel sitting up on the bed, "You feeling ok?"

"I...uh...yes, thank you for asking."

"Angel?" Angel turned at hearing her name, seeing a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was followed by a Transformer that looked slightly different from the other ones she'd seen, "Is it really you?"

_"There is still two people inside, a little girl and the mother! Look for the ones that are alive, Don't worry about the ones that have passed on!"_

_"It was caused by Christmas lights, just like the last one. I hate this time of the year." Before the other one could finish, Angelina had already ran inside the two story house looking frantically for the mother and her child. She ran through what looked like a kitchen and spotted the mother and ran to her, only to see that she was already gone from the beam that had fallen on top of her, "Oh god." She left the mother and started to look for the little girl, she ran up some steps, just missing one part of the cieling that had fallen from above. Coming to a burning hallway, finding two doors. The first room had no signs of anything living other than the flames that kept threatening her. The firefighter then jumped back into the hallway and into the next room, yelling while searching underneath the what was left of the bed and around the furniture, "Is there anyone in here?!"_

_She heard a faint voice and ran over to where it had come from. A burning beam fell and knocked her over into a closet door, opening it. Inside was the little girl who looked to be about nine years old, apparently she had been disoriented from the smoke and mistook the closet for the door to the room, her only escape. That was common. Small arms automatically wrapped around the fighters neck. She embraced the small girl, jumped up, and ran into the hallway to find half of the floor gone, she could barely hear her scanner/pager, "Angelina! This place is getting ready to go!! Get out of there!"_

_Blue eyes searched around her and found no other way out, "I need you to hang on tight, ok?" The child's grip got tighter as she started praying outloud, asking god for an angel. The floor underneath the two creaked just as Angelia got an idea, 'Please let his work.' She clutched the praying girl closer to her and, saying a quick but short prayer herself, started running then made a flying leap over the hole. She let out a sigh of relief and started to run to the steps only to have her luck turn its back on her. This couldn't be happening! She fell through the burning floor with the girl in her arms and shifted so that she would take the blow. She wasnt quite sure what she landed on but all the did know was that it hurt and she knocked her head on something but at least the kid was safe. She looked up only for her eyes to widen. The cieling was getting ready to go! She had to hurry! She looked around, getting up feeling the strong pain in her leg up through her back, she saw the way out, they had landed right in front of it. Michael was running toward her with Philip, who had met her at the door. Michael took the girl in his arms and Philip picked up a wounded Angelina and ran from the collapsing house. The little girl was rushed to an EMS where they started checking over her immediately. Philip had kneeled down, sitting Angelina gently on the ground, motioning a medic running over, "Are you ok? What happened?" He took her helmet off as she started to speak, "I'm not quite sure actually...the floor caved in, I think."_

_Michael stood with the girl while the medics took care of her, "Mr. Fireman? Is the firelady ok?_

_He smirked, "She's fine, darlin."_

_"Can I see her?"_

_He looked over and saw the bandaged fire fighter limping over to him, "Angelina, someone wants to see you." She helped her over the equipment and to the little girl who smiled at her, "Thank you for saving me!"_

_"Your very welcome, love." She smiled at the little girl but it soon faded as her thoughts went back to her mother. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a small hand on hers, "My name is Alexis!" She had both of her hands on her gloved one, "What's yours?"_

_"Angelina."_

_"Can I call you Angel?" Her eyes widen after hearing these words come out of the little girls mouth, "Well, of course. If you want to." This was when everyone gave her the famous nickname._

_The little girl wrapped her arms around the blue eyed girl after the medics were done with her, "Your are an angel...right? After I stopped praying, you came in through the closet door. God sent me you."_

"Alexis..."

She stood up as Alexis ran to her and gave her a hug. Sam stepped forward, "You two know each other?"

The both nodded, telling their story.


	4. They Came To Visit You!

**Zirconia:** I need sleep...I was typing the scanner stuff as I was hearing it over here. So don't ask. Greensboro is in NC, not to far away from me, just fyi.

**Michael**: You are aware of the fact that the Transformers movie takes place in Cali, right?

**Zirconia:** ...They needed a vacation and decided to come over here...to...erm...ya know what? Their just here for sh!ts and giggles. So shoo.

_

* * *

_

"Here she comes, I've been waiting for so long."

_

* * *

_

_"Rescue twelve transporting a 12 year old male to Greensboro-static-transportation -static-ambulance-more static-five victims -static-can't find all the bodies yet-MVA-rodger-powerlines are down-"_

Angel sighs and turns down her scanner; still wearing the tanish bunker pants, straps going over her shoulders over a tight white tank top. She plops backwards onto the grass, looking up at the clouds, "It didn't hit me until just now."

"What's that?"

"How much my head hurts." She looked over seeing Ratchet watching her with a smirk, "Well it does!" She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the cool spring breeze flow over her body. She didn't move when she felt a hand rest on her forehead, she knew it was Ratchet's solid hologram form. It was with a careful hand that he traced over her forehead, checking for additional damage. Finding none he didn't move away, nor remove his hand from her face, his fingers trailed lightly down her cheek. It occured to him that it might not be proper for him to be doing such a thing so he quickly removed his hand and sat starring at the grass between his feet. He muttered softly to her, "Sorry..."

"For what?" she asked, hands tucked under her head as she turned towards him slightly keeping her eyes shut.

"For invading your personal space..." he murmured not looking at her, his eyes locked on the tuft of grass before him. "I do not know what came over me..."

She couldn't help but giggle, "If I didn't want you touching me... I would have let you know..." She said the last bit almost shyly. He looked over to her, her eyes now open, she was gazing back, her cheeks a soft pink. He asked with a slight frown "Do you have a fever..?"  
With that he reached over and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She giggled softly, "No, I don't have a fever. I'm blushing." His frow deepened, "Blushing?" He asked not recognizing the word, even though he has heard it before. "Yes, its something humans do when their sort of embarrased."  
"Why are you embarrassed?"  
"I-..." She wasn't exactly sure why she was blushing. He moves closer and ask again, "Why are you blushing?" His closeness only made her blush more. She stammered uncontrollably, "I-erm-you-uh-uh..." All the while Ratchet was creeping closer, though he didn't realize it. It wasn't long until she was staring at him silently. In a burst of energy she suddenly reached foward, grabbing his face and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his lips.

Ratchet found it was his turn to blush. As they parted, Angel didn't look at him, her eyes were locked on the ground, "S-sorry..." She was suprised to feel his cold, hologram hands cupping her cheeks and gently bringing her back for another kiss. She seemed to melt into his kiss, though his lips were cold like his hands, they were soft. Though she knew it was not him, it was. Though she knew it couldn't be, she wished for it to work somehow. The thought that it would end almost broke her heart. She slowly broke the kiss and gazed up to his green eyes, her own blue were almost mournful as she wished with all her being to be with him. Robot or human, she didn't care as long as it was by him that she could stay.

She shook her head, clearing it of the sad thoughts as she wrapped her arms around his back and held him close, her head resting on his shoulder. He was surprised by the embrace, but didn't hesitate to return it. She placed her hands on his chest, snuggling closer.

"I would like to go back to the fire department now, if you don't mind. I do have a small room there that belong to me, ya know."

"Just as long as you dont try to sneak out on calls with your head injury." He stood up after she took off into the base to find her feline friends, she had the stuff they needed in her room there. When she came out she found Ratchet had already transformed. She jumped in with her cats and they were off.

"I didn't know you had a room in the station."

"Well, Chief does lives there and he did raise me, so of course I have a room! It isnt big but it isn't small, enough room for a bed, a small dresser, and a table with a scanner on it."

Ratchet watched her through his optics on the dash, "He isn't your father?"

She looks down at her hands in her lap, "He is...was my parents best friend. The three of them had been best friends since they were 4...my parents died in a fire along with my older sister, Shelly. Afterward he let me live with him at the station. I stayed depressed for a long time. He gave me Salem, to cheer me up." She motioned at her oldest cat.

"...and the other one?"

She looked at the kitten, "Tigger was abandoned by his mother because he was the runt...a sick runt. I found him in the freezing rain. I couldn't leave the little guy there so I brought him him, nursed him back to health and here he is!"

Ratchet watched her play with the cats through the opening of the pet-taxi but soon stopped for they were at the station, "I guess I'll go in now." She leaned against the steering wheel as if she was hugging it then jumped out with her pets. Walking in, seeing no one, she went up some stairs to her 'whole in the wall' as she called it when she was young. She stumbled through her door, shutting it behind her and let her cats out of the carrier, "You still remember this place, I know. Run around and play."

She walked over to her mini dresser and opened her jewlry box to reveal a pendant on a thin chain, the pendant sparkling a bright peach color upon being revealed to the light.

_"This was your mother's, Angel. I just thought you would like to have it." Philip handed her a pinkish pendant with a soft smile, "She wore it all the time and told us it was her great grandmothers. I had a feeling she would pass it down to you, anyway."_

She sighed at the fact that she'd never worn it before. 'I remember my mom wearing this a few times when I was young...how'd this thing survive the house fire that night?'

She puts the jewel pendant back in the jewelry box, plops down on her bed and scratches her fingers, messily through her hair before standing up and removing her suspenders. Angel had taken her tank top off then started to loosin her bunker pants while turning around, "Kyaaa!!" She screamed as she saw Ratchet's hologram standing behind her, blinking confused-like, "How long have you been there?!"

"Just a second." He stood and realized what he had 'walked in' on, "Sorry! Sorry!" He turned around as she hurried to put her tank top back on, "Do forgive me!!"

"It's ok, you just scared me! Popping up out of nowhere like that..." She smiled at him, blushing madly but stopped when she thought she saw a weird shadow behind him. He glanced behind himself then went back to her, "What's wrong?"

"Uh...nothing! I was just seeing things."

Ratchet glanced back around thinking to himself, 'Something doesn't feel right...' He snapped back when he saw Angel waving her hand in his face, "Hey! I said are you ok?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry..."

"Angel! Come down here! You have some visitors!"

"Oh! Goodie!" She ran out of her room and down the steps to see Alexis and some mysterious looking guy she'd never seen before, "Angel! I just came to see if your head was ok."

"It's fine, thank you." She looked over at the man beside her. He had spikey bangs and long, straight black hair that flowed to his lower back pulled back into a ponytail. His dark purple eyes seemed snake-like.

"This is Starscream, by the way." She watched as the chief left the room and shut a door behind him, "His hologram anyway."

They walked outside and into the woods behind the station where Starscream stood, Ratchet beside him giving him a sort of glare.

"Optimus sent us to see if we could find something that seemed to be full of some type of energy."

Angel crossed her arms, laughing, "You know how many things that could be around here? Is it alive?"

Squeeling tires caught their attention, followed by a loud crash. Angel ran to the scene, seeing a semi with four different cars all over the road. Ratchet grabbed her and jerked her back around to the side of the firehouse before she could run out, whispering, "Don't go out there!"

"Ratchet! They need help!!!"

"Quiet..."

"Wha-" She stopped after peeking around the corner, seeing a small robotic type creature then turned back up to Ratchet, "Do you know that thing?" Starscream mummbled behind them, "Frenzy...how did they-Angel no!!"

She jumped out and ran to the first car, seeing the driver hanging halfway out, bleeding from his head. She was about to speak to the man before seeing a cop car pull up behind her, "Call for-!"

The cop car began to transform but Angel, not knowing it was a Decepticon, stood up. She was interrupted from whatever it was she was going to do when she was knocked down from behind by the same creature from before known as Frenzy, "Get off ya lil hoe-nanny!" She managed to grab his head, or what she thought was his head, and threw him off of her. After that, she done what any normal person would do, run away! The wannabe cop care transformed back and started chasing after her, "My god! What is it you giant freakin robots want from me?!"

* * *

**Zirconia: **-Sits with cousin Michael, laughing at the randomness at the end of the chapter- I'm not quite sure where that came from...but oh well, it's there now. 

**Michael:** I'm confused. Where'd Philip go!?! -is actual Philip's son- He should be helping with the wreck, shouldn't he?

**Zirconia: **He left remember?

**Michael:** WTF?

**Zirconia: **STFU! This is gonna be a long story so everything will be explained later.

* * *

**Please don't flame me! People over here were bugging me to throw those 2 in there!**


	5. Gun Slinger

"Oh god! Oh god!" She saw the cop car coming after her and took a sharp turn over a ditch and down a steep hill, 'Please God!!! Don't let them follow me!!' She stopped suddenly behind a big tree and began to peak over the side, no one was coming...well nothing, anyway. Angel stayed there for a good while until it started getting dark. She turned and started to walk only to bump into Alexis, "Angel! I'm glad I found you!"

"Where are the other two?" Her question was answered upon hearing the three huge mechs up on the hill. The two girls could barely make out what they were saying, "Starscream, you traitor!!"

She grabbed Alexis before she could run to him, "We can't! Come on."

They were both pounced on by the robot named Frenzy, the small bot was almost choking the firefighter, "Get off!!" She threw him off and grabbed a big stick that she had fell beside, using it like one would a baseball bat, hitting Frenzy and sending him flying. She turned back to Alexis and grabbed her hand, "Come on."

They ran back to the side of the fire house, seeing various medics helping the crash victims, "Oh, thank god!" Angel stopped, hearing two gunshots and to her horror, the victim was Alexis. Angel caught her before she hit the ground and kneeled down over the girl, afraid that she was going to be shot again, "Where'd it hit you?!"

"A-arm...chest...i...think?"

Blood covered the girls clothes as Ratchet drove up, "Where is Starscream?!"

"Don't worry about it! Get in!" She dove into the hummer with the girl and they were off to the Autobot base. Alexis was trying to keep herself from moaning in pain. She took out some bandages from the glove box and, trying to clean up some of the blood, she wrapped the girls wounds as best as she could. Her arms took Alexis into a hug, rocking her back and forth with her fingers running through her hair as Ratchet hurried to the base. She could feel her trembling in pain, "We're almost there, babe." She felt her nod against her chest as Ratchet pulled up at the base. She picked Alexis up bridal style and ran into the base, where there was light, it was then when she saw how bad the girl was, Oh god..."

"WHO DID THIS?!" Starscream hologram bent down to his human,picking her up gently, "Alexis..."

"Oh my god! What happened!?" Mikaela ran up seeing the bloody girl being cuddled by the hologram, "Oh my..."

"She was shot by someone who was in the woods behind us."

"Oh god...but...why would a Decepticon try to-"

"Who said it was a Decepticon? Who said it was a transformer at all? She'll be ok." Ratchet came up beside Starscream, "She'll survive, nothing important was hit. Follow me, and bring her with you."

Angel fell onto the ground with a depressed look, keeping her blue eyes on the floor.

_"Angelina! Come on, the storm is getting worse! We're taking cover in the hallway!" The blonde grabbed her little sister and forced her through the house and into the hallway where their parents were. About that time was when all four heard the loud crack which was followed by a long thunder clap, "Did you hear that? Did the lightning hit something?" The father walked up the steps with the flashlight, the power had long gone out._

_"Shelly, I'm scared..." Angel was cuddled up in her sisters embrace, sitting in her lap. Shelly looked down at her sister and smiled, "God is looking after us, Angelina. Everything will be fine, I promise."_

It was Bumblebee who had snapped her back to reality, "Angel?" She jumped but looked up at him, "You need rest."

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess." He picked her up and took her into a room with Mikaela. He placed her down on a giant pillow-like bed then sat down in front of the two girls.

"Where's the other guy at?"

"Oh, you mean Sam?"

She nods.

"He's dead to the world, asleep in one of the other rooms." She laughed, "He'd sleep through anything."

"Sleep sounds good right about now..."

Bee looked at the fire fighter, "You seem upset."

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "A little..."

"Alexis will be fine."

"I know..." She fell backwards onto the bed, eyes half closed, "I just have a bad feeling, that's all..."

Mikaela plopped down beside her after taking off her jean jacket, "Everything will be fine, I promise."

_"God is looking after us, Angelina. Everything will be fine, I promise."_

"Yeah...I'm sure it will." With that last line, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Zirconia:** Sorry this chapter sucked, I just haven't been feeling so good lately. The next chapter will be better, I promise! 


	6. Ratchet Goes Grocery Shopping!

**Zirconia:** My cousins, who the characters in the fanfic are based on, helped me with this one...they just don't know it lmao!

!Warning!: Overly random with lame humor xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel woke up the next morning right before dawn. Ratchet was sitting in front of her.

"Is Alexis ok?"

"Yes. But we need to get you back to the fire station."

"Why? What's wrong?" She yawned as he picked her up and went outside the base, "Nothing bad, I hope." After he transformed she jumped in and dozed off until they arrived, he honked the horn, waking her up, "That was mean..."

He laughed at her reaction. When she walked inside she didn't see anyone but went to go take a quick shower in one of the bathrooms. She came back down the steps afterwards in a gray tank top and some jeans, pinning her hair up in a bun. She had thrown on some boots after coming down the steps.

"Angel," The chief was looking through something in a folder, "I need you, Michael, and Jason to go get some stuff for me. We decided to celebrate Adam's birthday this Saturday."

"Wooo." She pretended to be excited, she never like shopping with those two, "Well...I'm taking one of the search and rescue cars."

"You mean the one you drive in all the time now since the tornado killed yours a few days ago?"

"Yeah, that one." She took off out the door and jumped back in the hummer. Ratchet let her take control and drive, snickering at her muttering about shopping with the two craziest people she'd ever seen, "They can't be that bad."

"Ratchet...it's obvious you've never been around them off duty before..." She cringed. She pulled up to a grocery store, seeing Michael and Jason's vehicles in the parking lot, "God give me strength." She jumped out of the hummer and made her way to the hyper firefighter and the irritating medic, "Angel! You made it!"

"Unfortunatly..."She muttered, "Let's get this over with."

"Hey! I met you the other night!" She heard Michael say so turned around to see who he was talking to. Ratchet's hologram had followed her, "Oh, guys, this is Ratchet. He's the one that got me out of my house when the storm came up about a week ago."

Jason looked at him, "You seem very familiar..."

"Nice to meet ya, Ratchet." Michael shook his hand, "Your a little cold, buddy. You ok?"

Angel ran up grabbing Ratchet's hand, "Let's go shall we?" They went into the store, grabbing a cart. Michael ran off for some items along with Jason. Jason had returned first, putting several items in the buggy and hands her a list, "He gave us this, by the way."

About five minutes later, Jason had grabbed a bag of chips. Ratchet leaned down and whispered in Angel's ear, "They don't seem that bad."

"I've been runnin around with my meat in my hand for a good while. I couldn't find ya'll."

"Your meat?"

He shoved a big pack of hotdogs in Jason's face, people giving weird looks as they passed by them. He pushed it away, "I'm not the buggy."

"Just put it in the buggy please..." Angel's eye twitched as she started moving again. Jason came up beside Ratchet with the list, "If I walk up to the buggy with a six pack, Angel would kill me with it! I think we'll get that later..."

"Six pack?"

"You don't drink very often do ya, Ratchet?"

"Erm...not really."

"Hey guys! They have turkey necks!"

"What do we need turkey necks for? That's not on the list." Jason looked at the paper in his hand before Michael started annoying Angel by poking the turkey neck, "Honk Honk!"

"Put those away, we don't need those!!"

Ratchet smirked at seeing her eyebrow twitch, he had to admit the fact that she was kind of cute when annoyed. He was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing a loud thud, "Stop it with the hotdog jokes or I'll shove one down your throat!!"

Jason was holding his stomach, laughing, "We're through now, let's check out."

"Lovely idea!" They made their way to the check out line where the cashier started checking out their items.

"I bet five bucks it'll be around eighty dollars."

"No way, man. It's going to be lower than that. Some of that stuff was on sale. It's going to be around sixty."

The cashier rang everything up, "Your total is $81.75."

"Noooo!!!"

"You just got served, where's my five bucks?"

Angel looked at the cashier handing her the change from the one hundred dollar bill, "They don't get out much."

Ratchet followed the three outside with an amused look, they weren't so bad. It reminded him of the times back on Cybertron with Arcee, Jazz and Bee, actually.

"What the heck was that?!"

Ratchet looked up at Michael who was looking at a street light. Jason looked up as well, "I don't see anything."

Michael stood for a minute and stared at the light before following the other two. Ratchet scanned the area. There was a Decepticon nearby. He could feel it. He kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and followed the three. Jason and Angel were putting the items in the back of Jason's car when they heard Michael scream again, "Ack! There it is!!" Frenzy jumped down onto Angel as Barricade came out of nowhere in the parking lot. Ratchet had no choice. Michael just stared as his hologram faded and the hummer behind him began to transform. Jason was helping Angel fight off frenzy before turning around and seeing Ratchet and Barricade in a fight, "What the..."

Michael spotted the minibot as it was thrown in front of him. He had lifted his foot to kick it when he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turned to see a woman in a motorcycle helmet with a leather suit on holding a knife up to Angel's throat, "Tell your precious robot to stand down."

Jason had a gun pointing it to the woman's head, "Let her go."

"I could just kill her, you know." He forced the knife closer to the girl's neck, "Put your weapon down, boy."

By this time Ratchet and Barricade were still as the mysterious woman clutched the knife tighter against Angel's neck, "Where's your mommy's little necklace."

"What?"

"You heard me." The knife had started drawing blood by this time, "Where is it?"

The two men stood around her glaring, they couldn't do anything at the moment and it was pissing them off, greatly. The woman was going to ask again before the knife was pulled out of her hand by an invisible force in front of her. Jazz and Ironhide had appeared behind Barricade, attacking him, knocking his newly repaired arm off once again. They heard Frenzy screaming and turned around to see him being held upside down by Bumblebee. The woman started to scream before she was forced to the ground by Sam, letting the girl go. He had her arms around her back. The Transformers above them were engaged in a fight but the human's were to busy with the woman that had apparently came with them, "Why are you with the Decepticons? They hate humans!"

"Who said I was human?" She stood up and threw Sam off of her, looking for Angel, who had hid from her, "Where is she?"

Bumblebee was going to pick her up before Barricade grabbed the covered human and placed her on his shoulder, "I'll get that little bitch when you least expect it." She took out a handgun and aimed at the boy who had attacked her. A loud shot was heard but Sam wasn't the victim. The mystery woman was clutching at her arm when they looked back up.

"That's what you get for trying to shoot my boyfriend, you twat!!!" Mikaela was getting ready to fire again before Barricade transformed back into the cop car, a very deformed Frenzy jumping in the back.

Michael stood up after they left, "What the fruck is going on!?"

"Erm...well that's kind of a long story...hehe..." Angel forced a smile, scratching the back of her head. She was going to have a time explaining this one to everyone, 'They just not take my hummer away from me..."

"..." Jason looked at Ratchet who was looking right back, "So that's why you seemed so familiar!"


	7. Flames from Hell

**Zirconia:** I don't care if Jazz died, I brought him back. Thank you **xMoonStorm **for helping me out with the fluff and stuff.

The stuff in italics are usually her scanner or a flashback.

"So you came from a planet called Cybertron during a war that ended up here on Earth?" Jason took another sip of his sweet tea as Michael continue to ask his questions. The humans along with the holograms had decided to go into a resturaunt and discuss the situation. It had been awhile since the humans had ate anything so the holograms sat with them at the big rounded table in a mexican resturaunt, "So this mega guy is dead?"

"Yes." Optimus nodded, his long dark blue hair spilling over his shoulders when ever he moved his head. He was sitting beside Jazz who was wearing his sunglasses and occasionally twirling a finger around one of his dread locks, "Why is a human working with the Decepticon's?" He stopped twirling the dread lock and sat up straight, laying his head on top of his arms on the table, "It doesn't make sense for Decepticons and humans to get along."

"I'm pretty sure she was the one who shot Alexis the other night." Bumblebee saw the lights flicker but paid no attention to it and shifted his blue eyes over to Angel across from him. He could tell something was bothering her but Ratchet soon snapped her out of her trance, taking her small pale hand in his large one with a gentle smile. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile as well. Ratchet had an attraction to this human, he could tell. He seemed so much happier with her.

Ironhide brought Bumblebee away from his thoughts when he punched his gloved fist on the table, talking about the human from earlier, "Dog gone it! Why th' hell would they have a human! They hate humans! It isn't at all like 'em..." He brooded, resting his head in his hand as his elbow propped on the table. He was glaring off into the distance. The lights flickered once again only this time everyone noticed it.

"Someone needs to put in a new light bulb." Jazz snorted. The sound of a soft thunderclap filled their ears. Angel tightened her grip on Ratchet's hand who just rubbed his other hand up and down her arm comfortingly. Ratchet was suprised that they had even heard it over the sounds of the many conversations going on in the section of the resturaunt they were in. Ironhide looked up, not taking his head from his hand, "Lovely..." he muttered sarcasticly.

Everyone seemed to huddle together in the restaurant as the rain pounded the roof. It was loud, but not bad, the lights flickered from the wind's speed. at the round table everyone chose someone close by to scoot closer to for comfort, there was a possibility that it wasn't just a bad thunderstorm...

Angel moved closer to Ratchet, gripping his hand tighter. Beside them Mikaela did the same with Sam. Bumblebee leaned against Ironhide taking comfort in his broad form. Ironhide rolled his eyes a bit but didn't pull away, he was his 'guardian' after all. Jazz saw this and decided to create a scene by throwing himself on Optimus and fake crying loudly, "Hold me!! I'm scared!"

"Jazz...get off me."

Jazz let go of him holding his sides while he laughed. Prime on the other hand wasn't to amused, his hologram's eyebrow twitching. Ironhide ducked his head covering his mouth to hide a smile of amusement. Ratchet wrapped an arm around Angel, who snuggled into his holograms fire jacket. A grin spread across Ironhides features as he looked at his companion and the human girl, "Getting nice and cozy, eh?"

Ratchet blushed slightly as he brought the human female closer, trying his best to ignore Ironhide. This caused him to snicker softly, thinking it both cute and amusing that Ratchet had fallen into the same situation Starscream had. He remembered the scene before him before they left. Starscream was sitting against a wall with the young girl in his hand, holding her close to his spark. He also remembered hearing them confess their love to each other a few weeks before hand. It had shocked all of the autobots but no one let him know they had heard his lecture on how he would love her forever. Ironhide suddenly stood, "We need to check on Alexis and Starscream!" His action knocked bumblebee over in the seat and surprised everyone else.

Alexis stirred around in her sleep, moaning from the pain she was feeling. She heard a familiar voice whispering her name. She peeked an eye open to see a blurry hologram of a human Starscream holding her in his arms, "Starscream?" He nodded as she was brought closer to his body. He took in the fact that she was still shaking from the pain her wounds had caused and placed her back onto the bed she had been laying on. Her upper body only had a few bandages wrapped around her chest and her left shoulder wrapping around her arm whole left arm down to her wrist. More than enough of her upper body was showing but he was never the type to blush. A tear made it's way down her cheek, "It hurts...what happened?"

He frowned and explained, "You were shot. By who we do not know, but when we do they shall pay for harming you..." He held two words 'my love'. She tried to move and wrap her arms around him but stopped when more pain shot through her body. He moved where she couldn't, leaning down close to her so she could hug him. "Try not to move to much...your wounds might reopen.."

She pulled his hologram closer to her, laying him nearly on top of her as he smiles gently and brushed his lips over her forehead. She pulled him closer to her, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain as she wrapped her right arm around his neck.

Starscream wiped away her tears with gentle hands before he places a soft kiss to her lips. She attempted to force her left arm over his neck but failed miserably as her fingertips went as far as his shoulder when she gasped at the sudden pain that shot through her whole left side. He pressed her arm back down carefully, his lips wandering down her neck. He wanted her to relax and stop trying to move. The pain along with his kisses made her dizzy, forcing her to lay back down onto the pillow. He only smiled against her skin, gaining the result he had wished for. He continued, finding a soft spot at the base of her neck, softly beginning to suckle it, hearing her moan quietly. His hologram form was actually warm, unlike the others. She found herself unable to move as he continued to cover her neck with light kisses. He paused as he heard a noise... Looking up just in time he saw more holograms coming into the room panting lightly as they had obviously hurried. Mikaela jumped at seeing what they had walked in on, "Uhm...ok guys? I think we should of knocked first. Sorry! Sorry!"

Everyone was either blushing or blinking several times as they weren't sure they were seeing correctly. An overall murmur of 'Sorry' was said as the door was pulled closed by Ironhide, the one who had rushed in in the first place. Starscream looked to the door for a moment glaring a bit, he looked down to Alexis, "I'll be right back.." With that he went to yell at them for barging in like they did. Alexis nodded a little, half drifting between sleep and awake, letting Starscream leave her.

The group looked up to an upset Starscream like 'uh-oh...' expecting to be yelled at. He inhaled and let it out slowly, turning his gaze back to them, "I expect there is a good reason for your barging in like you did..."

Everyone pointed to Ironhide, as it had been he who suddenly jump up and came here. He was also the one who opened the door. Bumblebee grabbed his two humans and left, he had no part in this anyway. Ironhide looked at Bumblebee, leave a flat glare on his features, 'Oh jee, thanks Bee,' was the thought that ran through his head. Angel just hid behind Ratchet, holding her ears. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't even know him that well, anyway. Jason and Michael approached Angel, "So, how are you going to explain to the chief about about that one vehicle you always claim?" He nods his head towards Ratchet. Ratchet was wondering about that as well, but it was more important to attend to Alexis first. Angel walks into the room where Alexis was sleeping. She kneeled down next to her and pulled her blanket over her bandaged chest as Ratchet kneeled down beside her. He murmurs quietly, "At least she is sleeping... She needs to rest plenty so she can heal."

Blue eyes gazed at the young girl sleeping in front of her, memories from long ago playing through her head, "Why was it her that was shot?" She reached a hand out to move a strand of hair out of the girls face, "Why couldn't it be me instead?" She pulls her hand back, "She doesn't deserve this..."

She looks down, falling completely down onto her knees, her palms placed on the cold floor holding herself up.

Ratchet placed a hand to her shoulder, "Sometimes we can not help what happens... this is one of those things."

"She was aiming for me...but I moved, causing the victim to be Alexis."

He crouched beside her wrapping her in his arms, "You listened to your instincts. There is nothing wrong with that"

Mikaela stood behind them, quietly in the doorway. She could only imagine how bad her new friend felt, and Ratchet...she'd never seen him act so...in love...before. She decided to leave the two alone and went back to the main room of the base. Angel looked up at Ratchet, "Should we just let her sleep now?"

"That would be best."

"_Emergency, Respond w/Lights & Siren_" Angel looked down at her scanner that was attached to her belt, "_Fatal-static-MVA-_" That's all she needed to hear. She looked up at Ratchet upon hearing the location, "It's not even five minutes away from here..."

He nodded, "Let's go."

Once outside she jumped in the hummer, Jason and Michael coming out of no where and jumping in with her, Michael up front and Jason in the very back, "Get this thing in gear, girl! Let's get goin!"

The three had thrown on their suits and equipment during the short ride there. Angel and Michael jumped out before Ratchet had even stopped completly.

Once in the light, Michael caught his cousin just in time before she stepped on a powerline. The MVA had cause powerlines to fall which resulted in a huge fire in the wooded area the car had wrecked in. A familiar, haunting smell filled her nostrils. She looked around and saw Adam, "What happened?"  
"A family was trapped inside the car, we managed to save the three children before it exploded..."

Ratchet's hologram form seemed to climb from the back of the vehicle as he looked around. A loud snap was heard, Angel and Adam looked up in time to see a large, flaming tree snap into, "MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"  
When the tree fell it caught one firefighter, when they ran to see who it was Angel nearly blacked out, "PHILIP!"

The man who raised her was still alive but was being crushed. Ratchet didn't hesitate, he jumped into the flames, helping the others that were moving the tree till they were able to help Philip from beneath it. He dragged the man to a safe distance and panted, "Are you with us?" As others came to help.

Angel ran to Philip and Ratchet. She leaped down to the stretcher they had put him on, "Philip!"

"Angel?" He reached out a bloodied hand and she gently grabbed it after taking off her gloves, "You'll be ok!"

"Angel, look after the others."

"But-"

"You'll make a wonderful chief."

"What?!"

_"If I was able to have a daughter, I would hope she'd be just like you. But since my wife died, I just can't bring myself to marry another."_

He had raised her after her family had died when she was three years old. He was all she ever remembered, she barely remembered her actual father. Her mother and sister had spent every minute of the day with her but she never saw her father that much because of his job. Everyone in her family was leaving her. He was the only family she had left other than Michael, Jason, and Adam...

_"Come on Angelina! No giving up!"_

_The 15 year old girl giggled as she tried her best to make it through her training, "No way! I'm never giving up!"_

_"You only thing you have to fear is fear itself."_

He reached up to stroke his fingers across her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He was put in the back of the ambulance which left instantly as soon as the doors closed. She turned around with tears in her eyes only to see a few firefighters looking at her, "What now, chief?"

"..."

_"No giving up!"_

_"If God brought you to it, he can help you through it. He's always at your side, Angel."_

"I've never been a leader figure..." She whispered to herself with tears streaming down her ashy cheeks.

_"Believe in yourself, Angel. Never say never."_

She looked up once again, "J-just...put the fire out before it gets out of control!"

Ratchet watched as she grabbed the firehose and helped the others put the fire out. She seemed to be in a trance the whole time. Jason made his way to Ratchet before they had left once the fire was out, "Take her back to the Autobot base with you, Michael and I will take over until she's mentally stable."

Ratchet nodded and saw Angel walk up to him almost as if she was a zombie. After that, everything seemed to be moving in fast motion around the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zirconia: **I typed all of this during a tornado warning/watch...I'm proud of myself. -flops on pillow- I type the scanner stuff as I hear it. Although...at the moment all I'm hearing is stuff about tornados and wind damage. Oh well, review if you wish. I know you have to go through some stuff to be a chief first, but ya know when people are watching something and they go, "THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!! NO WAY!! THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!" and the person next to them shushes them and says "Relax, it's just a movie."

Just think that way with the fic. The author made it happen, get over it! xD


	8. Feathered Hearts

**Zirconia**: I send all of my "thank yous" to my fluff buddy **xMoonStorm**. We came up with some fluffy cute scenes for Ratchet and Angelina for this chappy and future ones. I haven't been feeling to good lately so the chapters kinda suck but after I told **xMoonStorm **what one of the spoilers was she almost had a duck, so I'm gonna keep at it and make it more exciting. I didn't think that many people would read this fic because it was an oc instead of an actual character but I already have a bunch of people adding it to their alert list and favs...Review if ya want? But don't be mean! I'm just curious as to what you guys think...sorta.

Don't like, don't read.

"Here she comes rose again from the flames, my little phoenix"

Ratchet looked down at the small human sleeping in his metal palm. She hadn't opened her eyes since she collapsed in his hologram's arms at the wreck site. Jason and Michael promised they'd call when they recieved news on Philip. Ratchet sat worried about her. His worry blocking his logical first instinct of medical training. She lay on her side, her hair sticking to her sweat coated face as she twitched muttering incoherently. Her temperature was much too high. It was with as much grace and delicacy, that he could manage being a giant robot and all, that he set her on a soft bed, staying close. He didn't leave her side. His hologram form appeared by her side and covered her body up after removing most of her clothing, gently sweeping her hair aside. Lightly he sponged her face with a cool wash cloth. Waking up she moaned a little and coughed, looking up at Ratchet. He gave her a slightly sad smile, "You need to rest."

She continued to gaze at him, not saying a word. He leans down and gently places a kiss to her lips, "I am sorry this happened..."

"Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with it, really." She lifted a pale hand to his cheek pulling him back down into another kiss. He returned it gladly, "I am just sorry... you have been hurt again, I feel as if you are getting hurt because you are with me..." Tears started forming in her sapphire eyes, "Why would you think such a thing?"

"You have been hurt so much... as you stay by my side..." He sniffled a bit.

"You did not cause these things to happen. God has a reason for these actions."

Angel brought her pale fingers to wipe away his cold tears that started to fall from his eyes, "I didn't think hologram's could cry."

He shook his head, "They shouldn't be able too..."

He was pulled into an embrace, laying his head on her chest. He could hear something in her chest, it sounded like something beating. He presses closer to listen better, "What is that sound..?"

Angel was confused at first by his question, "What sound?" She giggles, "My heart beat?"

"Is that what is going th-thump..?" He looked at her without removing his ear from her chest. He knew how to deal with humans with certain wounds but he wasn't familiar with their organs? She giggled, "Yes, it is!"

He nodded, "What does it do..?"

"It keeps me alive! It's where we feel things the most... emotions... hate, pain, joy... love." She looked down to him and a smile curled on her lips. He lifts his head to look at her properly, "Your heart is your spark..."

"My heart is yours..."

He blinked at her, "How do you mean..?"

She replied, "I love you, my heart is yours. Though its physical state stays here," she touched her chest, "Its emotional form is yours."

He had to smile, "As my spark is yours."

She started crying again, which made him worry, "Wait, wha- why are you crying!?" She sniffled and said, "You don't know how happy you just made me!"

He gazed at her utterly baffled by her reaction. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close to her again. He crawled up next to her and buried his face in her neck. His right hand was rubbing up and down her left side occasionally touching the edge of her black laced bra. After she fell asleep he just lay in her arms, cuddling her against him. He was starting to think about how different they were, but it didn't matter to him. He accepted the fact that he was in love with her now.

_"...Where am I?"_

_Angel was laying in the middle of a room, or at least she thought. All she could see was darkness around her. She sat up and looked around hearing an eerie noise, like someone whispering, "Ok, this isn't funny! Jason...Michael, you can come out now!" She moved to her feet and hugged her arms around herself in an attempt to stop her sudden shivering. The whispering became louder, she could tell it was a woman's voice but she couldn't figure out if she knew who the voice belonged to or not. She stepped one foot forward but stopped after hearing what sounded like someone trying to crank up a chainsaw then it stopped, "Ok, what is it with all the random crap happening to me, lately?"_

_"I guess your just special." The last word was spoken with much sarcasm. Her eyes caught a glimps of a figure in the dark, feminine hands holding a chainsaw, "You won't be for long, though. After your precious little robot is taken care of."_

_"Ratchet?"_

_"Ratchet? I didn't think it was worthy enough to have a name."_

_Now Angel was getting ticked, "Ok, ya little hoe! What the hell is your prob-" The figure hit the chainsaw against her head, knocking her backwards onto the floor._

_"Your calling me a whore when your the one thats half naked, sleeping with a fuckin robot from another planet?" The shadowed female cranked up the chainsaw and ran toward her._

"Angel! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Ratchet's hologram, holding her face in his hands, "What is it?"

"That lady is stalking me!" She sat up into the holograms cold arms. Ratchet was confused but wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands over her bare back and rocked back and forth in an attempt to comfort the trembling girl, "The same woman from the other day?"

"Yes!" She buries her face in his chest, "I don't even know who she is! Why is all of this random crap happening to me?!"

Ratchet didn't know what to say, "Just calm down. No one will ever hurt you while I'm around."

"Her voice sounded familiar..." She closed her eyes and continued to rest against his chest.

"What did she say?"

_"I guess your just special. You won't be for long, though. After your precious little robot is taken care of."_

"After your precious little robot is taken care of..."

"What?"

She jumped up, "I think someone or something is going to try to take you away from me! I think she's going to get the Decepticons to..." He put a finger over her lips to silence her then cupped her cheeks in both of his holograms cold hands, "You do not need to worry about a thing. Just try and rest for now." The medic placed a kiss on her forehead and led her back down to the bed.

Barricade was parked in a gas station parking lot with the blonde in the drivers seat and Frenzy cuddled up on her lap, making a noise similar to a cat's purr.

"This human is annoying."

"Yes, she is." She replied to his comment, "We need to find a way to get rid of her Autobot lover."

"Ratchet is one of the strongest Transformers I've ever faught. This is going to be complicated, you know."

The female shifted her scarred, mutilated hand up onto the steering wheel, rolling up her sleeve to reveal metal skin, "Where there's a will, right?"

BOOM

Angel looked up after pulling on her bunker pants and her haulter top, "W...what was that?"

"Sounded like cannons."

Mikaela slipped in the room and closed the door. It was with an amused look that she propped up against it, "Ironhide walked in on Starscream and Alexis again."

"Oh dear..." Ratchet smacked his metal hand against his forehead, "I swear, those two..." He walked out and made his way to the fighting bots. He didn't feel like repairing anyone today. Mikaela sat next to Angel on the bed, "You feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking." She smiled and pulled on her boots, "I'm just...confused."

"Can't blame you there." Mikaela looked down at the scanner beside her, listening to the many voices, apparently Angel wasn't listening and had her mind on other things, "What's that mean?"

Angel stopped and listened, "It's just a tree down in the road." She jumped up after hearing the location, "It's in the same area the MVA was."

"MVA?"

"Motor Vehicle Accident."

"Ah, ok. Well, let's go!"

Angel looked up, "Ratchet's busy with a horny robot and weapon specialist..."

Mikaela laughed, "Sam and Bee are off doing whatever..."

"I could drive ya!" Jazz had snuck up in the doorway and was listening in on their conversation. He transformed, "Jump in, let's go!"

Angel grabbed all of her gear together then her and Mikaela were off.


	9. Trees, Chainsaws, & People

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Girl?! What you doin?!"

"What does it look like?"

Jazz laughed and screamed over his connection to the other Autobots, "I got a human female strippin inside me!!"

_"What?!?!"_

"I'm just putting my gear on, you crack head!"

Mikaela couldn't help but laugh, although her smiles stopped when she saw the scene before them. Before anyone could speak, Angel had jumped out and ran up to Adam. Mikaela stood out of the way, leaning up against Jazz who was somewhat amazed by the site, "Damn! That's a big fuckin tree!"

She fwapped his hood, gently and continued to watch. Angel was talking to a few firefighters while taking in the situation, "Nothing big, just a huge tree fallen in the road. But we still need to hurry."

"How's Philip?"

"...Help us move this tree, girl! C'mon!"

She followed and tried to bug the news on the chief's condition out of him until she heard the sound of a few chainsaws crank up.

_"Your calling me a whore when your the one thats half naked, sleeping with a fuckin robot from another planet?"_

_"Who the hell are you to judge me?" The shadowed female cranked up the chainsaw and ran toward her._

"Angel? What's wrong?"

"N...nothing. Sorry."

The other two watched from a close distance, "Something doesn't feel right..."

"Huh?" Mikaela opened the door and sat back down inside, "What do you mean?"

"Something's not right...something's..."

Ratchet pulled up beside Jazz, "Someone's under there."

Angel saw Ratchet pull up and started in his direction.

"Angel!!" She looked over to see Mikaela pointing, "Under the tree! Someone's under the tree!" She followed where the teenager was pointing and jumped in the deep ditch on the side of the road. It took her a total of five minutes to get in between the tree and the ditch, "Down here! There's people down here!"

A red truck had been trapped between the tree and the ditch, sinking in mud. The driver was knocked out but the woman in the seat across from him was alive. She was half out of it but gazed at Angel as she crawled down, followed by more firefighters with the 'Jaws of Life' and tried to figure out how get the two out of the truck. Ratchet didn't bring forth his hologram, he just remained in his vehicle mode. He knew the situation was under control, he'd seen Angel free people from accidents like this before. Mikaela on the other hand was stunned when she saw them bring the woman out. Blood dripping from her head, she was disoriented, and obviously couldn't walk. Now Ratchet brought his hologram-self out and ran to the woman with various bandages and such. Angel was working on freeing the man when she saw another person, jump down to help her. She looked up and recognized him instantly, "Jazz? What?"

"There's someone in the back."

Mikaela ran over, curious, as soon as they had the unconscious man out, "Oh shit!"

Angel, being as small as she was, was always the one that was able to make it in and out of small places, which is one reason the other firefighters loved having her around in situations like this. She crawled in through the broken windshield and looked in the back seat of the truck, an injured woman was in the back with her head bashed against a window. Blood was inching it's way down over the spiderweb cracks in the broken glass, "Angel! Come around to the back window!"

The back window was easier to crawl into, she noticed the seatbelt around the girls waist and managed to unhooked it. The injured woman muttered something then opened her eyes. Angel hears her mumble again and realizes she's praying, who wouldn't pray in a situation like this? Trapped in the backseat of a truck that's been trapped under a tree in almost knee deep mud in the middle of a huge ditch. Two more firefighters jumped down and helped her take the woman out of the truck window, she couldn't do it by herself.

Angel said a quick prayer herself as she pulled the girl from the hell hole.

They took the woman and continued to work at the tree, expecting more victims to be underneath. Ratchet's hologram jumped down to where Angel was standing in the ditch, "I figured out one of the main reasons the woman didn't scream for help."

"Eh?"

She climbed up over the ditch and spotted the woman speaking in sign language to one of the EMTs, "Thank God, they're ok..."

Mikaela and Ratchet stood around Angel, "You need a shower."

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious." The two girls laughed. Mud was caked onto her pants and on her skin, tangling her hair that had fallen from the ponytail on her head. She just covered it up by putting on her firehat, not caring what she looked like at the moment.

Ratchet turned around, forcing Mikaela and Angel behind him, "There's a Decepticon in the area..."

Jazz was on the other side of the two girls, "I thought something didn't feel right about this situation..."

"Barricade? I think they're on to us..." Frenzy was speaking to his partner through a communication link.

"Just get out for now. We'll get her, later. To many people around. I guess you just knocked those people off the road and threw a tree on them for no reason at all now."

One of the firefighters flopped backwards on the ground and took his helmet off. Now that the tree was out of the way, he looked down to grab his chainsaw, "Eh?" only to notice it was gone, "Hey Adam! Did you grab my chainsaw?"

"No! Ask one of the others!"

He looked around and asked the other but just assumed someone grabbed it and put it up for him.

Someone did pick it up, but it wasn't a firefighter.

The two autobots looked at each other after the tree was finally removed from the road, Ratchet spoke first, "I'm taking Angel back to the station."

"I got Mikaela, we goin back to the base." He started up his engine, "I have this weird feeling about this area..." With that, he sped off.

Ratchet started driving off as soon as the girl got in, "It's starting to rain. Ugh, this is going to be fun..."

They weren't even halfway to the station when, the rain became heavy and Ratchet slowed down, "You need to buckle up, love." The seatbelt was grabbed and wrapped around her as he sped up, spinning tires in the mud. The rain slamming against the windshield was the only thing she could hear. Once under the shelter at the station, she just curled up in the seat after unbuckling her seatbelt, "I...don't want to go inside..."

Ratchet understood her not wanting to go in, she would just be denied again if she asked the question she really wanted answered. He watched her through the dash board turning the radio on and kept the volume low, the music was soft and gentle making her relax. Her eyes closed and she soon fell into a deep sleep. At least he could keep her safe like this. He loved watching her sleep, and there was just something about her being cuddled up in a little ball with her firesuit and firehat on that made her appear adorable to him.

When she woke up it was morning. She sat up and opened the door, still half asleep. When she closed the door she saw the mud covered vehicle before her, "Wow, Ratchet...your dirty."

Ratchet popped his hologram form out and looked over himself, "Oh jeez...rain...mud...bumpy roads.."

"You need a bath."

"What?"

"You need a bath!"

"What?!" He didn't appear to thrilled about her idea.


	10. Ratchet's Bathtime

**Zirconia:** We rode by and they were washing the firetrucks. I was on the phone with **xMoonStorm **and automatically said, "What if the vehicles were Transformers?" After that, there was no stoppin us. We seriously could NOT resist, we had to do it.. No flames please! People wanted a funny chapter anyway so here it is! xD

* * *

"Ratchet! Come here and hush!" He stopped trying to get away from the human but couldn't say no to her. He thought for a minute...it had to look funny for a human female to be chasing a search and rescue vehical around in a big circle. He stopped moving around and pulled up next to Angel.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"What...are you going to do again?"

She sighed, "I'm just getting the mud off of you! Calm down."

He made a low groan in his gears, he thought to himself, 'In that...?' He didn't let her see his worry though he was very much so.

He took in her slender figure wearing booty shorts and a white tank top. She had long taken her shoes off and was running around him barefoot. His eyes lingered on her, not wishing to loose himself as she gave him a wash, but in such an outfit how was a guy, human or robot, suppose to control himself? He promised to keep his head no matter what. His hologram walked to her and asked, "What can I do to help?"

She pointed to the bucket that was full of bubbles, "There's another rag in there." Just as she said that Michael walked up out of the door then stopped, taking in the scene before him. If he had never figured out about the vehicle being alive he wouldn't think anything. The hummer was indeed alive and he was male, Michael said aloud, "Have fun!"trying so hard not to snicker, he ran back inside. He looked to the bucket and sent a look after Micheal as he ran away. Ratchet chose a simple part to clean, his hood, easy.. right? While Angel...cleaned...his...'Oh...no..not, not there..' he thought as his hologram shuddered. She was around back washing the mud from his bumper, her hands moving in easy cricles around to his sides. He bit his lip and tried to keep washing the hood. As she came up beside him he almost droped his rag as her shirt had gotten wet a great deal.  
'Oh.. what have I gotten into..?' he thought as he moved aside for her to keep washing where she wished. Angel was completely oblivious, looking at his hologram, "You ok?"

She knelt to clean the tire wells which made him shudder again, he assured her, "Yeah, I'm.. I'm fine." With a less than convincing smile, but he was glad she didn't persist. When she was done with that she climbed onto his hood and sat so she could wash the windsheild. She moved up more to get at his lights. Ratchet's hologram dissapeared with a light gasp. Angel looked around at the soft noise and noticed Ratchet wasn't there. "Ratchet..?" She leaned against his windsheild peering over top to see if he was around the back. He said, "Yes..?" from inside the cab to hide his uneven voice.

"Where'd your hologram go?" She pulled back her long, raven hair into a bouncy ponytail.

"Uh... He was only in the way.." He stated not wanting to say 'I couldn't concentrate cause of your sexiness' as he was having a hard enough time. Angel was clueless. She had no idea what she was doing to him, she didn't even think about robots having hotspots like humans. She had never thought of herself as anything near the word pretty so what was actually happening didn't even cross her mind, "What's wrong? You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine.." His brakes gave a lofty sigh as he felt her shift on his hood. Cursed restrictions, he wished to be close to her, he wished to interface with her, but he was a giant robot...she was a human it was not possible...

She stopped, "Your shaking, hold still. Have you never had a bath before or something?"

"Oh.. no.. sorry.." he stayed as still as he could with her wet sexy form on him, touching his sensative spots and all. She stopped again, thinking. She didn't know a robot could be turned on or even think about robots having hotspots like humans. She now started to figure out what the problem was, 'gosh, I'm slow, today!'

He surpressed the sound that wished to echo from his audio output as he wondered how she knew exactly where to touch to drive him crazy. She slid down from his hood pausing to rest her rear on the cool metal as she gave his guards a once over. He would be moaning and letting himself go had he not promissed to keep himself in check... boy was she making it really hard...

She grabbed the water hose and climbed back up to the very top of the car. The water pressure was on low, of course. She rested her chest and belly against his windshield as she let the cool water from the hose slide over his top, the liquid running down the sides making him mute himself. After that she pounced off, "I'm done!"

He was surprised and looked at her, 'All of the sudden..?' he thought. "Okay..." was what he said. She forced herself not to laugh while asking him, "Feel better?"

"Yes." He was keeping it to as few words as possible so she wouldn't know he had gotten worked up over the bath. She climbed inside the cab and looked to his inner camera, "Next time though... don't get turned on.."

Her arms slid around the steering wheel and she laid her head on it, closing her eyes, thinking. He lurched a bit, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. His hologram appeared beside her, cheeks bright red, "I can not promise anything..."

He recieved a giggle from her, "Don't worry about it!" She let go of the wheel and plopped down on the big seat. He looked at her, confused, she had just told him not to... What? He looked to his lap and turned darker as apparently holograms can get turned on just as their robot form can. A mirror image of them... a human mirror image. She cuddled up next to his leg on the seat, trembling from the sudden chills from her wet clothes. He pressed a hand down to cover himself as she got very close. "You should get out of those clothes.." he didn't want her catching a cold. She, on the other hand, couldn't resist a joke that ran through her hand. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up. He pulled back with a gasp of surprise, "I didn't mean here with me!" His face was as red as it could get. "Well, no one can see. The windows are tinted dark enough."

He looked to the floor boards, not able to say anything as it was true. He looked to her and tilted his head, "Do you need the heat on so you don't get cold..?"

"No. Let's ride somewhere!"

"Oh... okay..?" He started up the engine and pulled out of the drive, "Anywhere in particular..?"

"Not really."

* * *

**Zirconia: **Couldn't help it! Sorry!


	11. Unknown's Identity, Revealed

He took them around town, just driving past random shops and restaurants.

"The others refused to answer my questions about the chief..." She was looking out the window with sad eyes, "They just change the subject whenever I bring it up."

He didn't say anything for a minute, "What is it you want to know...?" He asked carfully.

"If he's dead or alive. If he's suffering or not..."

"He is alive. We were told he could recover... it is a bit soon to say for certain..." He watched her reaction carefully.

"Is that the truth or are you just trying to make me feel better?" She looked at him with her blue eyes, "I just want to see him again. It's just to weird not having him around."

He had a serious look on his face, "You asked, and I told you. It is the truth." He slid over and gently cupped her cheeks to his hands, "I know you miss him..."

They were both distracted from the mood when they heard a loud thud on the top of the hummer, "This can't be good!" Ratchet drove closer to the autobot base. Hearing a loud thud, he stopped driving and his hologram faded. Angel jumped out of the car and was pounced on by Frenzy, "You again?! Get off!!!"

Ratchet transformed and snatched the little pest away, throwing him off to the side as he looked around for another apponent, knowing Barricade would be close if Frenzy was here. Barricade was definatly there, he tackled Ratchet to the ground. Frenzy attempted to pounce Angel again but missed when she took off running, "Why me?"

Ratchet tumbled with the decepticon down the hill a ways landing and taking hits, "Autobot freak..." The Decepticon pinned Ratchet down with a whip-like weapon, "We need your human."

"You need her not." Ratchet spat and threw him off, jumping up to pin the evil bot drawing a plasma cannon infront of his face, "Tell me why." It was not a request.

"She knows where a piece of the Allspark is, we need her to tell us where it is."

Angel ran until she came to a cliff, "Crap..." but Frenzy wasn't behind her when she turned around. She sighed a sigh of relief until she heard a familiar noise, one she really didn't want to hear.

The unknown woman that had attacked her before was behind her with a chainsaw.

Ratchet smashed his fist into Barricades face, "You will not touch her!" He roared and continued to beat the decepticon beneath himself. It was either passion or rage that drove him to beat the crap out of him but either way it felt good.  
He looked about for Angel, "Angel!?"

Frenzy was on the woman's back clinging to her. Angel found she had no where to go so she inched towards a tree to at least keep from being surprised from behind. Taking inventory she found she had two knives on her person, keeping her eyes on the strange woman who was slowly stalking closer she flung one at her.  
The woman laughed as it made a metalic ring having hit her shoulder. Ripping her sleeve she said, "Your attacks are useless.." Her skin was not skin at all! It was metal, though it acted as skin would on a human. Chainsaw in hand she moved closer a wicked grin on her lips.

"Who the hell are you and what did I do that's pissed you off?" She took out her other knife, knowing it wouldn't do her any good.

"It doesn't matter who I am!" She walked faster towards the girl. Angel cursed under her breath as the saw was raised, "Where is the spark!?" The woman demanded.

"The what?"

"The spark! The all spark you stupid girl!" The woman spat at her leaning close, her eyes were cold as she glared. Her eyes look very familiar to Angel. Wait, Optimus said something about an allspark...didn't he? She was confused, "Your asking me?"

"Who else would I be asking, you pathetic sack of meat!?" She demanded getting more annoyed by the moment.

"How the hell would I know?!" Angel stared at the woman's eyes through the bike helmet. She was trying to remember where she had seen these eyes before..

"You should know! Mother gave it to you!" The woman slamed a hand into the tree behind Angel making it splinter. Angel's eyes grew wide as the truth slapped her in the face. All of the memories she had of her beautiful sister were flying through her head. She saw Ratchet coming up behind her but she couldn't move, "Shelly?"

"Do not CALL me THAT!" She cried out as she brought the saw around aimed at Angel's head. Ratchet showed up just in time sheilding her from the blade. Angel ran behind Ratchet, peeking out from behind his leg, "What did Mother give me? I don't remember her giving me anything that had to do with a cube from another planet!"

"It isn't a cube idiot... Its a shard! Only a peice of it and you will hand it over!" She aimed another blow with surprising power only to have Ratchet stop it.

"I don't even know what it looks like!" She stopped and thought for a minute when she realized..

_"This was your mother's, Angel. I just thought you would like to have it." Philip handed her a pinkish pendant with a soft smile, "She used to wear it all the time and told us it was her great grandmothers."_

Ratchet threw the woman off and scooped up Angel, "We need to move..." He took her to the road before transforming to his vehicular self and speeding off.

The whole way back, Angel could only repeat one thing.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?"

* * *

**Zirconia:** Yeah, her sis ended up bein a "decepti-bitch" as someone called her earlier 


	12. An Angel's Tears

Once back at the station, Angel wasted no time in jumping through the door and running upstairs into her room. She looked around, shutting her door behind her and went to her small jewelry box. The gold chain shimmered as she grabbed it and brought it out of the box. She looked at it, there was no way something like this could be anything like the allspark. Why was she the one that was destined to do this? Her job as a firefighter was hard enough.

Ratchet climbed up the stairs and softly knocked on her door, "Angel..?" he called. She turned around and opened the door, looking up at his tall figure while holding the necklace against her chest.

"So it was true..." He looked down to her his eyes searching her unreadable face.

"I can't do this..." She looked at her necklace, "This has to be some kind of joke, right? You aren't picking up any type of energy coming from it...right?"

He reached towards the necklace and paused mid air. He didn't have to say a thing, the pause told her that he did feel energy from it. It was indeed a shard of the all spark. She looked back at the necklace, but turned at a loud mew to see two cat's sitting, listening in on their conversation with looks on their faces saying, 'We wanna cuddle!'

Angel walked over to her bed and sat down, the two cats crawled onto her lap and snuggled against her and each other. Ratchet sat down beside her. The cat's kept looking at him and the biggest one that had pounced on him weeks before crawled over and licked his hand. He thought about contacting Optimus and telling him the situation they were in but when he saw the look on the girl's face, he simply moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, "We need to go back to the base..."

Jazz was sitting next to Ironhide, who had been fidling with his canons. Ratchet transformed and walked in with Angel by his side. Jazz immidiatly stared snickering, "So...how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Hehe..."

"Jazz!!"

Optimus came in before Ratchet could jump Jazz, "Ratchet?"

"Prime, we need to talk about something." Ratchet scooped Angel up in his hand and held her up to the same level as his face. Optimus instantly scanned something powerful coming from the small jewel around her neck, "...Impossible..."

Jazz jumped up, knowing the current situation was now a serious one.

"How did a human manage to get a shard of the allspark?"

Angel glared at the question, "Don't ask me! It's been passed down through the family! I don't know where it came from!"

Optimus' optics lingered on the jewel. Ratchet looked down at the human in his metal hand. He remembered her telling him about the ways her family members died. One had been on a road in the middle of no where and mysteriously cut in half, Philip was the victim of a flaming tree, and her parents..

'The decepticons are the ones that are killing off her family members..but where does her sister come in on this?'

* * *

Shelly glared at the sky above her, sitting on Barricade's shoulder with Frenzy in her lap. She leaned her head up against Barricade's. She had an attraction to him and the way he acted, he had one for her as well. 

_The fire had been put out but no one could find all three bodies. They didn't look hard enough. Shelly had been underneath a section of the roof but had managed to crawl out onto grass. She was in between life and death when she heard voices. She couldn't see anything, her eyes had been blinded by the smoke from the day before. She felt a hand on her arm and thought she had been saved, for sure. _

_"W__e need to get her to a hospital!"_

_She opened her eyes and looked around. She had her site back but noticed the white walls around her. She tried to move but everything felt heavy. At least she was at a hospital, they'd take care of her._

_"It was the only way we could keep her alive.."_

_Shelly turned her head to the voices and saw two people in white lab coats and one man in a dress shirt and pants. It was apparent that they wanted her to live. She forced her body to sit up and looked at her body on the bed. Countless tubes were sticking out of her skin. Her arms and legs were half metal, she could still feel her heart beating. No..it wasn't her heart. It felt different. There was no way this place was a hospital._

_"Oh! She's awake!" The nurse walked up to her side and started asking questions, "How do you feel? Do you feel any pain?"_

_"..No."_

_"Good!"_

_"What hospital am I in?"_

_The nurse looked at her then walked back to the doctor. Shelly only heard one thing._

_"There's only one problem."_

_"Yes?"_

_"She can't be considered...human anymore.."_

_Shelly felt a sudden jolt in her chest as her anger rose. Day in and day out she had been treated like nothing but a science experiment. No one had shown any emotion toward her. Was she even in a hospital anymore?_

_It was three years later, her body wasn't human at all, not anymore. She had no lungs to breathe oxygen. Her heart wasn't even there. Yet she still moved. She blamed everything on her sister, she was always Mother's favorite. She looked at the doctors around her, she hated them. She hated all humans. She wanted them dead._

_It was a few days after that Barricade had appeared and trashed the place. It was then he found her. He could see nothing but hatred in her eyes. She wasn't human. She had something in her chest that was similar to a transformers spark._

She had been with Barricade ever since, he had given her all the emotions she'd ever need. They had a _special_ bond no one else would understand. When she learned about Cybertron and the allspark, she could think of nothing but revenge. Barricade and Frenzy considered her a decepticon. She desired to kill every human, starting with _that girl_.

* * *

"We'll protect you...since you don't want to get rid of the shard.." 

"It's the only thing that I have left of my family..."

"What if Starscream finds out? Will he try to take over?"

"No, I won't."

"Ack!" Everyone turned around, "Starscream! How long you been there?"

"Long enough." Alexis was being held against his chest, his eyes watching her, "I have no interest in any kind of power now that I have her."

Optimus turned his attention back to the firefighter in the medic's hand.

"The woman that attacked us...is my sister." She was now in the fetal position, trying to keep herself from crying. She never thought her sister would become such a thing. Her life was cursed when it came to loved ones, they were always taken away from her. She couldn't help but think...how long it would be before Ratchet would be taken away..

* * *

**Zirconia:** Tis short, I know. I'm sorry. Things have been sort of crazy around here...so it might be a couple of days before I post another chapter. But I promise it won't be long! Starscream was ooc, I know. 


	13. Answered Prayers

**Zirconia:** Havin a few problems with writers block, so if anyone has any ideas, that'd be nice.

* * *

The next day Ratchet and angel were back at the firestation. Her questions about the chief were still being ignored but today was the day that everyone had planned Adam's suprise party. Well it wasn't a party. Angel had given Ratchet the proper directions to Adam's house. They had arrived four hours early but the women were sitting and talking while some of the guys were playing football...a very violent version of football. Angel remained inside Ratchet, sleepily talking to him about the allspark and the other events that have happened lately. 

Michael had popped up beside her opened door about two hours later, "Hey! Angel, someone asked to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Dunno, they're in the livin room. I told 'em I'd come and get ya." She looked at the goofy grin he gave her then jumped out with Ratchet's solid holoform trailing behind her acroos the backyard and into the back door. Once in the living room, her eyes became wide and she ran to the only person she seemed to see in the room, "Chief! You're ok!"

Their embrace seemed to last a lifetime. Philip's eyes lingered to the brown haired man standing behind Angel, wearing blue jeans and a pair of boots with a fire jacket, "You were the one that helped me, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Ratchet nodded and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you, son. But I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"How in the hell did you move a giant tree like that on your own with no one helping you?"

Angel suddenly changed the subject, jumping back in between the two, "So! How are you feeling?" She eyed his broken wrist and the bandages that started below his chin and ending just above his belly button, "I'm fine, love."

"What the hell?" Everyone looked up to see Adam, "What are you guys doing here? Did someone die? Ah! Chief! Your back!"

"Hehe, happy birthday, Adam."

"Birthday? Damn, I'd forgot all about that. Thank ya'll!"

A few hours later after everyone arrived, Angel stood talking to Adam's wife and a few friends from their church with Ratchet standing by her side, his arm around her shoulders. She had her hand trailing up and down his back.

"Ratchet."

He turned to see Philip behind him, "Hey, Chief."

He pulled the hologram away from the crowd and began speaking while walking across the yard towards one of the fire trucks, "We need to have a little talk, man to man."

"Man to man?"

"I've seen the way you and Angel act around each other."

"You have?"

"Yes, and Michael along with Jason told me about you two having a special relationship. I understand that you like my little girl and all, but let's go ahead and get something straight. I won't tolerate you hurting her. If you do, we might have a problem...or rather you would have a problem." The whole time the chief was speaking he had reached in the firetruck messing with various objects. Upon saying the last bit, he had grabbed an axe, testing the edge with his thumb, "Now that that's out of the way!" He put the axe down, "We can talk more about how you're going to support the family!" He grinned.

"F-family!"

Philip looks at him sharply, "Surely you two are going to have kids."

Ratchet chokes, "Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?"

"Well it's best to plan for the future!"

"Isn't that a little _far_ into the future?"

"Nonsense! You never know when a baby might pop up!" He grinned.

Ratchet thought he made it sound a little over simplified, "I assure you! You have _nothing_ to worry about, sir!"

This man loved his adoptive daughter and he was going to make sure she wasn't hurt anymore than she was with all of her past events.

"What are you two doing?" They both looked up to see Angel peeking around the truck at them. The chief slapped his hand on Ratchet's shoulder, "We were just having a little talk."

Angel gives him a harsh look, "You didn't scare him, did you?"

"No! Of course not! He's fine!"

Ratchet looked at her, pale faced but managed to smile, "Y-yeah! I'm f-fine! Just fine!"

There was no way in hell that he was going to just look at the man and say, 'Oh yeah! By the way, I'm a giant robot from another planet! You don't have to worry about babies from me!' He didn't want the man to have a heart attack.

The chief took in the site before him after she had walked up to them. Angel had her arms around his waist with her head resting against his chest, he had his arms around her and his cheek resting on top of her head. He knew no one was going to be hurting anybody else, anytime soon.


	14. Love & Hate

"Try to keep your head still." Michael was holding his rubber gloved hands on the sides of a teenaged boy's head, holding it still incase his neck was broke. Blood was trickling down the back of his neck from his head wound, "Do you feel any pain?"

"I can't feel anything at all." The teen's voice was filled with fear as he tried to hold his head still, "I'm not going to die, am I, sir?"

"No, your not. You're ok."

Ratchet appeared behind the two and Angel jumped out. She had to push through a few of the witnesses to get to them. Her eyes took in thedark colored truck that was upside down not to far from the boy, "What happened?"

"He swerved to miss a deer and flipped his truck. He crawled out through the passagers side."

"He crawled out of _that_?" The truck was completely crushed on the hill, the windows couldn't even be seen. She shrugged and kneeled down as Ratchet turned on one of his spot lights. The bot remembered this kid from before, quite well. The boy shifted his eyes to the woman in front of him, she could tell he was terrified and confused, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Trent."

Her blue eyes turned at hearing the sirens coming closer. His voice made her turn her attention back to him, "My mom is going to kill me."

"Aw, no. She'll understand, honey. Don't worry." She backed up some as the neck brace was put around his neck, gently. More firefighters checked around the truck, making sure there were no other victims.

"I'm...scared."

"It's ok, God will take care of you. So will we, everything will be just fine."

His expression changed to a more calm one as he took in her words, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Trent."

"W-what's your name, ma'am?"

"Angel. Everyone calls me Angel."

"I can see why."

One of the EMT's bent down beside Angel, "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yes sir, I can walk..just as long as someone helps me."

He was helped up and led to the ambulance and Angel looked over at Michael, "He was polite..."

"He usually isn't to certain people."

"How do you know?"

"Heconfessed quite a few thingswhen he thought he was goin to bleed to death, before you got here. Told me if he lived, he was goin to change his ways."

The ambulance drove off, leaving the rest of them. Angel went back to Ratchet, after looking over some papers. and leaned against the door, "My head is starting to hurt again..."

"You should take a break." 

"No way! I'm alright! I just got this weird feeling, is all."

"If you say so."

Angel shifted her position in leaning on thhe door. She moved to her side and looked around at the scene. Michael and some of the other firefighters were talking to the witnesses, some others were walking around the truck, and another cop car was driving up next to the wrecked vehicle when-

Wait, that cop car...

"Angel...get in, now!"

She did as she was told, calmly, acting as if she didn't notice anything. She pulled the seatbelt around her, trying to avoid looking at the cop car. They sat a few minutes then turned around and drove off slowly. They needed to lead them away from the small crowd of people, Angel didn't want Shelly hurting anybody else. In the silence of the car, Angel calls softly, "Hey, Ratchet?"

He replies, "Yes?"

She was silent for another moment, "I don't want to lose you..."

He couldn't help but chuckle, he assured her, "You won't, I'll be fine."

She continued, "But what if this time you get hurt and I never get to see you again?"

At that his hologram form came out sitting beside her with a very serious look on his face, "You won't lose me." He said softly but with a small force, "I promise you."

She was almost crying as she gazed at him. Her voice was quiet, "Really?"

He leaned over, his lips close to hers as he murmured, "Really." With that he kissed her softly, sealing the promise.

Behind them, Shelly was having a similar conversation. Frenzy was twitching anxiously in the seat beside her, looking back and forth from the hummer in front of them then back to Shelly. She wasn't paying any attention to him, she was caught up in a conversation with Barricade, "I don't see why you have to go into battle like this, so stupid having to go out here and get yourself injured! I just want that human gone."

Barricade, brought to her attention, "In order for you to kill her, somebody has to distract Ratchet."

She demanded, "Why must it be you, though. Why can't it be someone more disposable?" She gives the fidgeting Frenzy a brief and venomous look. Upon catching her death glare, Frenzy yelped and jumped into the backseat. Barricade, on the other hand, gave an exasperating sigh, "The others are to incompetent. I have to fight. Besides," He paused, "if I weren't fighting, who'd look after you?"

At that, she ducked her head refusing to let his inner cameras catch the spots of rusty color that had risen in her cheeks. She mumbled, "I can take care of myself."

She turned at sudden movement in the passager seat, "You sure about that?"

Beside her was a pale, red eyed human hologram with beautiful black hair, short, shaved in the back,with long spikey bangs over his eyes reaching his chin in the front. She glares stubbornly at him, snapping, "Yes! I'm sure!"

From him, this draws forth a chuckle, "Woman, you are to stubborn at times."

He reaches over, grabs the back of her head, and forcably kisses her. As they kissed she felt his tongue press forcibly, his cold stud pierced in his tongue sent chills down her spin,against her lips demanding entrance. She didn't refuse him as she moaned into his mouth, letting him explore as he wished. In the back seat, Frenzy called with a slight groan, spitting out words in Cybertronian translating to, "Get a room!"

Slowly Barricade disconnected from his love, pausing a moment before he turned resting his merciless gaze on Frenzy in a light dangerous tone he asked, "Do you have a problem, Frenzy? We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable now, would we?" in an overly sarcastic tone. Frenzy more or less gulped and babbled in Cybertron language, "Ugh, well...um...I-I didn't mean anything by it, erm..." The small droid shrank back into the seat as Barricade's piercing eyes watched him with a cold blooded thurst. He turned back to Shelly, "Let's just kill these bitches."

Angel jumped as she heard the loud thud against the top of the hummer. She reached down and grabbed her axe then jumped out, Ratchet transformed behind her. They were attacked before they could speak a word. 

* * *

**Zirconia: **I typed this in a hurry so I'm sure there are mistakes in there somewhere. Review if you like! 


	15. Hatred

**Zirconia:**_ People want MORE romance between Angel & Ratchet...well, your gonna get it. Be patient. I'm typing this in a hurry, sorta so forgive me if there is any mistakes._

* * *

"Leave him alone! No!" Ratchet was being beat to death, not even getting a chance to throw a punch, kick, or a shotback at the decepticon. Angel was starting to run when Shelly grabbed her by her long, raven hair and threw her back, "Shelly, why are you acting this way? What have I done?" She backed up as her sister walked closer to her, "Many things..."

Angel, not having the heart to fight her sister, turned and ran as soon as she was free from her grip. Where she was running, she had no idea, as long as Shelly didn't catch her. Shelly had always been there for her when she was a child, 'what happened?' She thought to herself running into the woods, 'maybe if I hide in here somewhere...'

She looked behind her and didn't see the blonde anywhere so she stopped to catch her breath, "She's gone..." As soon as she turned around she was face to face with her psycho sister. She immidiatly backed away and took out her knife, 'Nothing can hurt her...what am I going to do?' In a burst of energy she lunged forward, stabbing the older girl in the chest. She just looked down then back up at her younger sister, "You know that's not going to work.

"Crap..." She turned and ran out of the woods and spotted Ratchet. She was halfway to him when she heard the gunshot. Pain shot through her chest almost instanly as another shot went in her back. Ratchet had knocked Barricade back long enough to see what had happened but he soon faced the same fate. He turned back only to see Barricade with his weapons out. It took a few seconds to register that the blade had pierced through his chest, possibly killing his spark.

"Barricade, let's go. They're as good as gone, anyway." She kicked her sister in her side, not gaining a reaction.

About five minutes after they left Angel's eyes opened. She turned her head to see Ratchet not to far away from her, she couldn't walk but she could force herself to crawl. She flipped over and came to her knees, trying to ignore the pain as she crawled. It hurt so bad. Shelly had just missed her heart by about an inch. As she crawled closer to Ratchet she tried calling his name only to discover her voice wouldn't come out. Her bloody form managed to make it into until help came.

"Optimus...should be here..soon."

He spoke! He was still alive! Thank god!

"Don't wor...ry.."

She tried to talk back to him but her voice was still gone. Her chest felt as if acid was burning right through it and to make things worse, the night started to get cold. Wounds this bad plus cold equals...not good. Her eyes closed, for how long she did not now. She didn't have enough energy to open them at all.

"There they are! Optimus!" She heard the sound of some vehicles driving up.

"Oh god! Is she alive?" Mikaela was close to her, she could barely feel her touching her hand, gently, "Sam! Come over here and help me!"

"Ratchet looks pretty bad, his spark chamber..."

"He's...offline...?"

Oh no, that wasn't good. She really didn't need to hear that.

"Optimus! There's a faint glow in his chest! We can save him if we hurry!"

_'We're going to make it.'_


	16. Awakening

Alexis was sitting beside Angel, holding her hand when her eyes opened, "Optimus! She's awake!"

He walked and kneeled down to get closer to the two, "How do you feel?"

"Where's Ratchet?"

Optimus turned to look at Ironhide and Starscream who just looked at the ground then turned back, "Rest now, little one."

Her eyes seemed to automatically close upon hearing his orders. Ironhide looked at Starscream, "I don't think we should be in here any longer."

Starscream nodded and followed him out. Ratchet was on the other side of the room looking over at his human, "Prime..."

"Ratchet?! Your alive?!"

Ratchet nodded, "You didn't think I would leave you reckless bots alone, did you?"

Prime laughed and walked closer to his friend, "We're glad you made it."

Alexis popped out from behind Optimus Prime's foot, "We thought you weren't going to make it."

"No worries, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The wind blew gently through Angel's hair as she sat behind the autobot base with Ratchet. The big field they were in was being lit by the full moon, the breeze blowing over the many wind flowers in the field, softly. She was sitting in his hand wearing one of the other long, white, sleeveless night gowns Mikaela had given her. Ratchet's holoself was sitting beside her, his arms around her. She was still in shock from the thought that she had almost lost Ratchet.

She shook her head, clearing it of the sad thoughts as she wrapped her arms around his hologram's back and held him close, her head resting on his shoulder. He was surprised by the embrace, but didn't hesitate to return it. She placed her hands on his chest, snuggling closer into the holograms fire jacket. He gently wraped his arms around her back, his fingers glidding over the fabric of her tanktop lightly. He curled close to her his mouth right by her ear. She brought her hands up around to the back of his neck, kissing his cheek. He turned his head slightly and brushed his lips over her ear with a soft whisper, "I do not want to ever leave you..." His hands explored her back as his lips traced over her ear, then down her neck. She tilts her head to allow him more room, both acting on instincts. He softly kisses her juggular pausing for a moment before he brought his mouth up to meet hers, pressing softly at first. He preassured against her harder finding his pheromone levels sky rocketing.

She let her eyes slide closed as he was a bit more assertive than he had been previously. She wraped her arms loosely around his neck letting him do as he wished. He held her close, turning his head to deepen the kiss as he licked over her lips. She opened her mouth to allow him enterance, which he took, slowly feeling around the moist cavern.

He slowly laid her back in the grass settling between her legs, not breaking the kiss. His hands exploring her body curiously. From her back down around her thighs then up over her stomach, hovering just below her soft mounds. He reclaimed his tongue and looked at her. Her long raven hair was sprawled out beneath her and her eyes were like two saphires sparkling under the dim lights that surrounded them. She was blushing terribly but there was a smile playing across her lips. Good, he hadn't scared her, though he was quiet scared as he wasn't sure what he was doing.

"I thought I had lost you." She said, looking into his eyes. A pale hand was brought up against his cheek.

"Who were those three autobots? One was a girl?"

"The two that probably more or less jumped on you were the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The one with Optimus was Elita One. There are more but they weren't in the room. Chromia is Elita's partner. She's Ironhide's sparkmate."

"Do...you have a sparkmate?"

"You."

She giggled, "That's not what I meant. When you were on your planet...did you have one?"

A sudden sadness appeared in his eyes as he stroked her cheek, "Yes, I did...she was killed. Megatron had Moonracer trapped and ripped out her spark before anyone could help her."

"I'm so sorry, Ratchet." Angel ran her slender fingers through his hair. She hated seeing him sad like this.

"That's why I swore to protect you, I won't let it happen again. I love you, Angelina." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stood, pulling her up, "Come, let's introduce you to the new arrivals." His holoform smiled then disappeared and his hand scooped her up and they headed back towards the base.

* * *

**Zirconia:**_ Yeah, I went there._


	17. Ratchet's Past

**Zirconia:** I am proud to say that I have found a fire department (I think) I'm going to see the chief and talk to him this friday (hopefully if nothing pops up.) The firetrucks there at that station are bright neon orange!! x3

Anyway...This story is suppose to be a sad one. I came up with this while sitting in the middle of Sage Brush, eating an ice cream brownie thing.

* * *

Elita found herself getting along with his human. After Ratchet introduced her to everyone he left, being forced to fix the twins after another one of their crazed ideas they thought up after being bored crapless for hours. Elita was sitting outside on one of the many giant rocks with Angel sitting on her shoulder. They had been talking for a good thirty minutes, Optimus had told Elita about Angel's job as a firefighter, "So you risk your life to save others?"

"Yes."

"Even if the victim is your enemy?"

"Yes."

Elita sat and put together all of the things she had read online along with Angel's stories, "You have courage, little one. What is the worst thing you've seen while doing this?"

"You have no idea...let's just say...it's hard to forget the things you've seen..."

Elita saw the expression on her face and apoligized, instantly, "Do forgive me."

"Don't worry about it." Angel had only one thing she wanted to ask, "Hey...Elita?"

"Yes?"

"Back on Cybertron...Ratchet said he had someone he was in love with...what happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

Elita's optics looked up at the dark blue sky, "It's a very sad story..."

_"Ratchet...we...have some bad news."_

_"What's wrong?" He turned and saw the body Wheeljack was holding, "Primus! Moonracer!"_

_She was barely alive, looking up at him with energon tears flowing from her optics. Ratchet took her in his arms and put her on the medical berth he had been in front of. Wheeljack gently squeezed her hand and left. The other femmebots were saying their goodbyes. The three left and Elita was the last femme left to speak to her, "Moonracer, We all love you. Don't forget that."_

_"I'm...Elita, I'm terrified..."_

_"Don't be." She brushed her fingers over her cheek, "There is nothing to be afraid of, my sister. Be brave. Don't forget us, there's no way we can forget you." Elita gave the dying femme a long peck on her dying lips then left the medbay, leaving Ratchet and Moonracer alone._

_"Ratchet..." Her hands reached up to his face, "I love you...so much."_

_His hand went to her cheeks, "Moon, I'm so sorry I can't save you." His tears fell from his optics as she pulled one of his hands over her breast plate. His hand was so big it covered the whole thing._

_"I love you, Moonracer." They shared one last kiss, her fading away before it was finished._

Elita shifted her optics back to the ground, "We all miss her."

"I had no idea he had lost someone so dear to him."

"That's why when we heard of him finding you, we knew you'd fix his torn spark." Elita smiles, looking at the human, "I do believe he loves you more than he could love anyone else in his life."

Angel smiled, "That makes me happy to think that." Her smile faded when she heard her cell phone go off. Elita watched as she popped it out and put it on speakerphone.

"_Angel!_" It was Michael.

"I'm hear, what's wrong?"

"_MVA! It's bad! We need your help, now!! Six cars are piled up and people are all over the place. I ain't ever seen so much blood cover a highway! Main problem! One of them flipped! The car is burning and people are inside! There is an 18-wheeler full of gasoline right next to it, unable to move-_"

"I'm coming! Don't worry!" She jumped down off of Elita's shoulder.

"Come, little one." Elita transformed into a light pink crotch rocket, "Let's go."

She climbed on and sped onto the highway. It didn't take to terribly long for her to get to the scene. Even Elita was in shock as her optics scanned the whole event in front of her, "Primus..."


	18. MVA

**Zirconia: **I typed this kinda fast, do forgive me. I only own Angel, xMoonStorm owns the EMT, and my family members own themselves xD

Elita couldn't believe the scene before her. Sure she'd seen plenty of violent things back on Cybertron but looking at the humans...it just seemed...worse...it was horrible. Humans can die easily. Angel jumped off and ran to Michael.

"There's another problem! The gasoline truck was thrown on a pipe line!!" He grabbed her as another firetruck pulled up and shoved her towards the flaming car. Another vehicle pulled up, it was white and red with a blue stripe, on top stood sirens. An EMS van. The door on the drivers side flew open and out leapt a girl, broad shoulders and very no nonsense looking. Medium length light brown copper hair was pulled back into a snug bun, her blue-green eyes flitted around quickly noting the mess. One hand clasped on a medical bag the other wraped around a walkie talkie. She walked up to Angel, "Do we know how this happened?"

"I don't know! I just got here!" She turned and ran to the closest overturned car and broke the windows. A limp hand was the first thing she saw. It belonged to a blonde haired girl, about 16 years old. The other in the drivers side had her other hand and cried, "She won't wake up! She won't wake up! Help her!!"

Angel reached up inside the car then came back up to her knees, "I need help!"

The EMT she had spoken to just a few seconds before rushed over, sliding on her knees to a stop just beside the window, she laid flat on her stomach to see her. She turned to Angel, "Go get the other one, I've got her."

With that she stuck her upper body through the shattered window and examined the girl, she was alive...barely. The roof of the car was covered in blood, mostly the young girls.

To the other in the car she said, "I need you to let her go." She knew they wouldn't like the idea, but it was necessary. The other teen let the girl's hand go and started crying as hard as she could. Angel had came to her side by then, "Don't cry! Just breathe!" She took the girls hand, "I need you to unhook your seatbelt, ok?" The girl sobbed after she seemed to calm down then a click was heard. Angel gently took the girl in her arms and quickly, but slowly at the same time, pulled the girl out of the car. After she was out, she carried her away from the wrecksite and laid her flat on the ground, "Try not to move, ok?"

The girl sobbed and muttered, "Where's Michelle?"

On the other side, the EMT made a soft grunt as her shoulder was bitten by a piece of glass. Ignoring it, she eased the girl from the car, having streatched to unfasten her seatbelt before hand. Doing her best to keep her neck straight and try not to injure her more, pulling her from a car that could fall farther into wreckage at any moment was a challenge. "Hey! Give me a hand!" She called over her shoulder when she had the girl mostly out of the smashed metal death trap. Michael ran over to help her out while Angel ran to the overturned truck. A man was on the inside but there was no way she could even see him. A random firefighter came to help her with the jaws of life and a chainsaw.

Michael ran off to help put out the fire while the EMT laid the half dead girl on the ground beside her friend, quickly setting to putting an IV in her arm to keep her alive. She prayed that she didn't go into shock. Turning she pointed to a firefighter that was by her van, "You!! Bring me a stretcher!!"

Two firefighters came to her aid, one with a stretcher, the other one with a neckbrace.

With deft movements she got the half dead girl on the stretcher and the neck brace around her neck. She held the drip as she lead the two firfighters to the ambulance where she could at least keep the girl from killing over. Once she was set she snatched up her radio and called for more help. There was no doubt there were more people just like if not worse than this girl.


	19. Explosion

Angel ran to the motorcycle victim next, sliding and stumbling in the thick blood that covered the pavement, she didn't even have to get near him to know he had already passed on. His back was completely broken along with his neck, his face was mutilated from sliding it on the road. She made her way to him and put her fingers on his neck then placed her head on his chest...yes, he was gone.  
"Angel!" She turned and saw Ratchet's hologram form with the waterhose, helping put out the car that had flames flying from the hood. She ran over to him and grabbed onto the hose so he could steady it, "Ratchet! There's people in-"  
"I know! I'm going to get them, take the hose and don't let anyone get close to the gasoline truck!"  
He ran and slide down to the opened window on the only side of the car that still looked like a car. A young woman was still barely alive, coughing as the smoke choked her. Her seatbelt had snapped and she was just laying on the roof of the car. He could sense that she had hit her head pretty hard. The blood on the highway was coming from the woman in this car. He reached in and grabbed her crimson hand and attempted to pull her out as gently as he could. She gripped his hand, saying something to him, something he couldn't understand. Her words were slurred from pain.  
Angel, still shooting water at the hood saw the gasoline truck catch flame, the tires were burning. She screamed to warn everyone around her, "The truck! The truck!!" She looked down at Ratchet, who was kneeling next to the car with the woman in his arms, "Ratchet!! The truck!!" She screamed and pointd to the 18-wheeler behind him. He immidiatly picked the woman up, bridal style, and ran to an ambulance, "Angel! Get away from there!"  
She was the only one left standing near the truck, trying to put out the fire. Michael ran to her and grabbed onto her waist, "Angel! We gotta go! Now! This things gonna blow!"  
She nodded and ran behind him towards Ratchet and the others. Just as soon as they had escaped the tank exploded, taking the cars and one of the firetrucks with it.  
The EMT from earlier came and tapped Angel's shoulder, "The girl you saved earlier wants to see you, honey." She turned and pointed, "She's in that ambulance along with her friend."  
She made her way to the ambulance and saw the two blonde girls, the one she had rescued was sitting down on one of the small boxes and the other one was alert and stretched out on a stretcher. Angel stepped up into the back and kneeled next to the girl she had pulled from the death trap, earlier. The blonde spoke, "Thank you, for helping me and my friend." She reached out a bandaged wrist and took Angel's hand in hers, "My name is Heather."  
"My name is A-"  
"Angel," She giggled, "I heard the cute firefighter with the black hair over there call you a few times. The name fits you." Heather held out her arms and embraced her rescuer, "Thank you, so much. I have a kid at home and there was no way anyone else could look after him."  
The firefighter rubbed her hands up and down her back, "Be more careful when you drive. But can I ask...how did this happen?"  
The girl looked down, rubbing her head, "I can't really remember much, to tell the truth. I remember someone ran into the back of the person in the lane beside me then a domino effect sort of happened. The motorcycle beside me rammed up against the side of my car and I tried to move over to keep him from hitting me. I didn't see the car beside me but if it wouldn't have been there then the guy on the motorcycle wouldn't have fell. I know that for a fact. After that, I saw the guy behind me, in the mirror, just flying through the air towards me...then I remember being upside down with Michelle beside me. I thought she was dead..."  
Angel took in the girl's expression, "She's ok, both of you are alive. What's done is done. Your body is going to be tense for awhile.When you get home...just relax, try meditating."  
Heather nodded, "Ok, thank you...for everything."  
Angel walked out to see most of the mess cleaned up, "That was fast."  
Ratchet walked up behind her and traced a hand over her back, "Good job."  
She nodded in response then looked around for the EMT from earlier. She eventually spotted her in an ambulance with another EMT beside her, a man that looked about the same age as her. She walked up to them with Ratchet following her, they just happened to be parked next to Ratchet's vehicle mode.  
"Angel!"  
"Hey, uh...I never got your name, ma'am."  
The EMT smiled, "Don't call me 'ma'am,' makes me feel weird." She held out a hand, "My name is Hayli."  
"Nice to meet you!" She took her hand and shook it. Hayli then motioned to the man beside her, "This is Jack."  
Hayli looked at Angel, who was staring at Jack with a weird look, "Did...he just flicker?"  
"What?! No! He...uh...maybe you were just seeing things! I think the smoke got to ya!" Hayli looked like she was going straight into a panic attack so Angel changed the subject, "Looks like they're almost done cleaning up." Ratchet whispered into Angel's ear then she asked the two, "Would you like to go get something to eat with us?"  
The two looked at each other then nodded, "Of course! But I much warn ya...Jack...doesn't really eat much."  
Jack nodded and Ratchet walked up to Jack, "Long time, eh?"  
Hayli looked stunned as Ratchet and Jack spoke to each other, "Ratchet! You ol' coot! I didn't know what happened to you after you left Cybertron!"  
"Don't tell me you thought I had kicked the bucket that quick!"  
Angel moved to Hayli, "Your vehicle is a giant robot from the planet Cybertron to, eh?"  
"Uh...uh...well..."  
"It's ok, we won't tell anyone." Hayli's expression relaxed a bit and they decided to go and get something for the human females to munch on.

**Zirconia:** The fire department I'm possibly going to volunteer for has bright neon orange firetrucks!! x3


	20. Wheeljack's Invention

The four beings sat in the park under a shade tree, the two human females were eating as the two males caught up with each other.

"All this time! I never thought I would see your aft again! Who else is here?" The hologram of WheelJack spoke from behind a cloth mask, very few knew why he wore it, but he did. Above the gray mask were a pair of warm amber eyes. If he would take off the mask one could admire his strong jaw and high cheekbones that were curtained by his rich coco brown hair.

"Optimus, Bee, Ironhide, Starscream-"

"Wait wait! Starscream!? Hes a Decepticon! ... Isn't he?"

Ratchet chuckled, trying to calm his old friend down, "Not anymore, he's madly in love with a human female he vowed to protect named Alexis. He chose her over the Decepticons and so decided to join the Autobots."

WheelJack stared at him dumbfounded, "He... did?" His voice squeaked slightly as he tried to process Starscream, the blood thirsty dog of Megatron, falling in love... in love now, with a human... Shaking his head he said, "I supose its true that people change... Anyway, you were saying?"

Ratchet continued to name off the rest of the Autobots and told about the Allspark being destroyed in the battle with Megatron as the two girls began to talk amongst themselves.

Hayli smiled to the firefighter next to her, smuges of soot and dirt on her face as she was sure she had...less pleasent things smeared on hers. "How long have you been with Ratchet?"

Her question sounded as if she were asking about a relationship, though its not how she meant it.

"Not that long..." She looked down and blushed, pointing her fingertips together, "L-long enough for me to get attached."

Hayli blinked and tilted her head observing the rise in color of the girls cheeks. A sly grin crossed her lips as she asked, "You love him don't you?"

The firefighter nodded, shyly, "I know that sounds insane...falling in love with a giant robot."

The EMT shook her head with an easy chuckle, "No, it doesn't..." Her gaze fell to Jack as she gained a dream land look on her face. With a shake of her head she turned back to Angel, "Besides, I've seen the sane, they are idiots, I would rather be insane."

Back in the Autobot's conversation,Ratchet asked Wheeljack the same question, "You're in love with the girl, aren't you?"

Wheeljack blinked, suprised at the question. He glanced over to her and back to Ratchet, "Wh-why would you think that...?" He asked nervously, worried he might be thought too strange to be around. Between his eyes and mask, where one could see a small bit of his skin, it showed quite red.

Ratchet shook his head then looks at Angel, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Wheel."

He followed his gaze to the females and smiled watching his lady smile and laugh with the other, no doubt she was telling of some mishap or another. "Yeah... I love her..."

Hayli glanced over to him and smiled even more, giving him a playful wink, which made him blush. She knew it did, he was terribly cute when his face turned red and he became flustered.

He turned back to Ratchet, "By the way...I invented something that might be useful to you..."

Ratchet gave him a look.

"I managed to make it without any explosions. It's completely safe!" He threw a small tube to Ratchet, "It will transform your giant robotic form into a human."

Hayli caught the tail end of what WheelJack was saying and called, "What do you mean no explostions!? You blew up stuff just because it was too quiet!" Even though her voice held a slightly stern tone she wore a joking smile.

Angel was sipping her bottle of soda, just starring at the two, blinking. Obviously she didn't hear anything. WheelJack gave a sheepish grin, Hayli knew so from the way he ducked his head slightly and looked away for a moment only to look back up to her. "Well... it was too quiet... and I like making things explode..." He admitted, which made her laugh. Turning back to Angel, Hayli giggled, "He is crazy."

Ratchet starred at the tube, with a catious look on his face, "...How long...does this last?"

"Long enough!"

"..."

"Ok! Ok! It lasts about seventy-two hours at most."

Angel saw the tube and slid herself next to Ratchet, still sipping her bottle of soda. Hayli moved over to sit next to Jack watching the two across from them. Their faces were thoughtful and curious still unsure though, "It works, safe, no side effects," she reasured them.

Angel was still oblivious, having missed out on the conversation explaining what it was, "What's it for?"

"It is to make one human.." Hayli explained. Angel stopped sipping and looked back at her, "Why would he want to be human for seventy-two hours?"

"Its fairly simple, its a combination of..." A hand cut off Jack's explination.

"Why not? There are a lot of things you can do in Seventy-two hours. I mean, he could try the food at very least."

Wheeljack took a double take at Ratchet, "What?! I was bored! I had to invent something!"

A disbelieving look came to Ratchets face, not really accepting the 'i had nothing better to do' excuse. Angel smirked then cuddled Ratchet's holoform after he put the tube away. Hayli laughed, "Oh Bah, you just wanted to see if you could do it."

Wheeljack blushed and looked over at Ratchet, "I could've done something else but that wasn't going to happen."

Angel smirked once more at his words and starting sipping her soda once again. Ratchet raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do tell what the 'something else' was.."

Wheeljack mummbled under his breath, "We did that something else later...ack!" He fell over after Hayli fwapped him. Ratchet snickered. Hayli's face was pink as she gave Wheel a look that said, 'Not another peep.'

"Anyway..." Hayli started, "Its mild, the worst thing is the actual change, the first time around is a bit rough."

Angel just looked at Ratchet with a funny look. Ratchet leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Hayli looked at Wheel as he sat back up, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close as he mumbles something, they assumed an apology, over her ear. She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Fine." She seemed quite childish despite her grown up manner on the feild.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"..." Ratchet took the tube out and looked at it again, "...Might as well give it a shot...later..."

**Zirconia:** Yeah...I can't believe this chapter either. Please don't ask, it was a request...and it was typed really fast...so I know there are mistakes everywhere.


	21. Meeting Jack

_Hayli sat on the ground, her back against the side of her vehicle. She hide her face in her hands as silent, hot tears streamed over her cheeks._

_A gentle hand touched her shoulder as a males voice said, "Hayli..?" She looked up, quickly, to see a pair of amber eyes, compassionate under the coco brown hair that fell around his face. _

_"How do you know my name?"she asked more cross than she had meant to as she swiped her eyes clean of tears. He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's got you down?"_

_She jerked her shoulder away, "None of your business, buster."_

_"I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to cheer you up." He looks down at the grass then starts to stand up. She sighs and grabs his hand, "Wait..." She looked to the ground releasing his hand again, "I'm sorry it's just... today is a hard day."_

_"No need to apoligize." He sits back down and holds out his hand, "The name's Wheeljack."_

_"Wheeljack?"_

_'It's...erm...a nickname. Just call me Jack!" He smiles at her as she takes his hand._

_"Hayli Sherpin. Just call me Hayli." She folded her arms over her kneecaps as she looked off to the tree line. "Why are you here?" The question wasn't harsh, simply curious, her voice seemed a bit far away like her gaze._

_"I'm...new." He tried to think of something that sounded realistic, "The others...told me to work with you."_

_"What others?" she slowly turned to look at him her eyes deep and clouded with thoughts. He panics slightly and changes the subject, "Would you mind telling me what's got you upset?"_

_She looked at him for a moment and shifted a shoulder, "Today, a long time ago, my brother died... at the hands of a friend of his... MVA, DOA." She said the last bit slowly as the images flashed through her mind, even though she was still rather small, seven years ago to this day she could still smell the copper tang of blood and the metal of the mangled car. The glass's glittering shattered span hiding his body still in the car. The chemical smell of the oil antifreeze and gas mingling in the air as the Fire engine's exhaust rose in a foul cloud. She explained what had happened to Jack in more detail. Drunk and playing chicken, the driver, her brother's friend, raced over the blacktop at eighty miles an hour. Hitting an unbanked curve, they flew off the road hitting the ditch hard. Airborn, the car flipped back to land on the road with a hard crunch. The roof collapsed, the nose of the car smashed to the dashboard. For her brother, it was the seatbelt that killed him, for his friend it was the lack of seatbelt. So neither survived, it simply wasnt possible. Wheeljack sat and listened to the story, "I'm sorry that happened..." He got an idea, "Hey...you want me to take you somewhere to get your mind off of things?"_

_She looked at him with a slight frown before she noded. "I would like that." Standing she smiled a little, though her eyes were still sad. After about a month, the two began to develop feelings for each other. They were at Hayli's home in her backyard, sitting in some chairs with the porch lights on, "Jack, you don't eat much." She started thinking silently to herself, '...as a matter of fact...I don't think I've ever seen him eat.'_

_He shifted a shoulder, "I don't need much to eat." Dismissing it easily. Hayli persisted though, "its not good for you to not eat."_

_"I mean...I do eat...just...not in front of people."_

_They eventually admitted their love for each other one night in the park. He walked her home and ,as they walked in, he took her hand in his._

_"Jack! Your hands!"_

_"Huh? What about them?"_

_"You're as cold as death! Are you ok?"_

_"I-I'm fine!" He grinned, nervously at her. She frowned and clasped his hands for another moment before she reached up and touched his face, "You have no body warmth to speak of!" She was ready to drag him inside when he held her still, "Hayli! I am fine." He insisted, wishing for her to stop worrying and listen for a moment. "I...have something to tell you. There is a reason as to why my body is cold...to tell the truth...it isn't a body at all..." He pulled her into a gentle hug. She blinked in shock and pushed against him to see his face as she asked, "What do you mean 'not a body at all' ?"_

_He lead her back outside in front of the ambulance, "Please...don't run away."_

_"What? Why would I run away?"_

_His body faded, "Jack?!"_

_She looked about wondering where he had gone when she heard a strange sound. Looking to the ambulance she stared wide eyed. It was... moving! All by itself, it was changing... she could only gaze dumbfounded at the machine, it was a giant robot._

_She started hyperventalating, "Wh-.. wha? Ho-..." she shook her head and pressed a hand to her forehead as hger legs gave way and her vision blurred and went black. She had fainted. When she opened her eyes, she saw the giant being watching her. She yelped and quickly moved back._

_"Hayli..." the voice was gentle and familiar. "Please don't be scared..."_

_She gasped, "J-Jack!?" A nod of the metalic beings head confirmed. The girl walked up to the giant, slowly, reaching his hand. She ran her small fingers over one of the huge fingers, "I'm...dreaming, right?"_

_He knelt carefully and said softly, "No, you are very much awake. I am an autobot warrior, from the planet Cybertron... which no longer exsists." He paused, when she didn't say anything he continued. "We, yes I am not the only one. We came to earth to fight the decepticons. But since they are defeated, we stay to protect earth from other threats."_

_"This really complicates things..." she said as her hand kept wandering over his giant finger._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well you're a Giant robot! It kind of puts a giant hault on the fact that I like you." she said not looking at him, her voice fading a little at the end._

_"I'm sorry, what was the last.." he was cut off._

_"I Like you!!" she said in a slightly frustrated tone. He smiled behind his mask, "Well I am glad to hear that." She looked up at him confussed. "'Cause you know... I like you too."_

"Hey, Hayli. You awake?" Wheeljack's human body was laying against her own, "Ratchet and I have an idea for all four of us."

"Really? Angel and I aren't going to explode are we?" She giggled, half asleep.

"Nope, but you already got permission to stay out of work for two weeks. Angel too."

"...What are you up to?" She woke a bit faster as she looked at him. He was up to something, and she wasn't sure she liked not knowing. The last time she didn't know he about blew the house in half. She sighed and rolled over laying there for another minute before she got up and dressed. Wandering out to the main living space she looked around and sighed, "Wheeljack..."

**Zirconia: **Oh no, what's he up to? Whoever A-non-y-mous is...I like her/his idea. Should I make this fic a sad one or a happy one? :thinks: Once again, this was typed fast, faster than the other chapters...so there's mistakes, I'm sure. If ya see any, tell me and I'll fix it lata.


	22. Ratchet's New Transformation

Hayli, waved and walked over, "Do you know what is going on?" She asked the sleepy and slightly cranky Angel. "I...have no idea." The sleepy firefighter was wearing white capri pants with a pink tank top and a blanket over her shoulders, "He didn't tell me shit." Oh yeah, she was cranky. Being woken up by a fire call was one thing but randomly being woken up for something like this...she didn't like it all that much. Hayli leaned on the open window's sill and sighed, her own outfit being jeans with holes in the knees and a blue former t-shirt, who's sleeves had been chopped off. "Come on, Hayli! Get in! You can sleep on the way!" Wheeljack pulled up beside her. She grumbled and told him, "You should know I really dislike you right now..." she climbed into the vehicle and flopped on the seat, shutting the door with a slam.

She sighed and settled in, knowing better than trying to sleep just yet. Long ride always got her to sleep sooner or later.

Angel opened her eyes and looked at the clock which read '8:45 a.m'

"Feel better?" Ratchet's voice reached her ears.

"Yeah, I think." She yawned.

"Don't worry we're almost there."

In the other vehicle, Hayli sat up and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, digging at the sleep that wished to stay there. Looking about the bright outside she asked, "Where are we..?" not really wanting to know that badly, save to ask if there was a bathroom they could stop by for her to use.

"We're almost there, Hayli. About...ten more minutes until you can get out."

She looked out the window and saw various stores and bars, "Where are we?"

"Look out the other window and you'll see."

In the search and rescue vehicle, Angel was dancing, happily and singing, "We are at the beeeeach! We are at the beeeeach! Woo!"

Hayli had to laugh at her friend's antics in the other vehicle. The two couples eventually made it to the house that they had rented to stay in for the two weeks. They brought their stuff in and the two girls automatically jumped onto the first bed they saw, "Oh my gosh, soooft!"

Angel's response to Hayli's comment was muffled by the pillows. Wheejack was laughing in the doorway, Ratchet soon came up to see what was so funny, "Angel..." He said her name with a grin.

"Ratchet, you drink it yet?"

"What?"

"The stuff I gave you the other day?"

"...No...not yet. I will...tonight."

The first day there they didn't really do anything, Angel and Ratchet's holoform sat outside on the porch in the white chairs while Hayli and Wheeljacks human body walked out on the sand near the ocean, holding hands. Angel looked at the hologram next to her, "You ok? You look worried."

Ratchet fidgeted a little in his hand he held the vial Jack had gave him. "I'm fine... a little nervous, but fine." He smiled reasuringly at her. Unstopping the bottle he held it up and asked her, "Should I?"

Angel took his hand in hers, "It's your call."

He squeezed her hand gently, his cold hand barely putting preasure on hers even though he seemed to be gripping it pretty tight. Like a shot he downed the liguid, and too it burned down his throat making him gasp. Fire seemed to burn through his veins. Squeezing his eyes shut he gasped again, lungs filling with air, cool and salty. His hand suddenly held Angel's tightly as he felt as if he had turned to a heavy meat sack. When he opened his eyes he saw Angel in front of him, "Ratchet?! You ok?!"

He stared at her for a moment and slowly nodded. "Yeah..." he paused, how strange... He reached up and felt his throat where it had vibrated. She placed a hand on his cheek, "You're...you're warm!" He looked up at her as she spoke to him, "Ratchet?"

"..." He just looked at her face, he couldn't say anything.

"You ok?"

He nodded and touched his own face then looked at his hands. He looked at his legs and feet as he moved around in the chair. He marvled at the smooth action of the body and the skin that covered it. He stood up and looked down at Angel.

"Ratchet, you're ok...right?"

He smiled and said, "This is amazing..."

The firefighters arms wrapped around his waist and she rested her head against the bottom of his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, "Is it normal for a human body to be this...sensitive?"

She giggled and replied, "Yes." His cheeks gained a rich pink color as he looked to the sky, "Umn... I think something is wrong..." she looked up to him, "Why?"

"My pants seemed to have shrank.."

She blinked and blushed darkly, "Oh... umn..." She had to take a moment to compose herself before she whispered to him what had happened. Wheeljack and Hayli, on the other hand, were watching the two from a distance. All Wheeljack could do was smirk, "Bout damn time, Hatchet! Haha!"

Ratchet shot him a glare as he was both confused and embarassed by the situation. "How do we fix it...?" This made Jack almost die laughing. "Well you have two choices there!"

Ratchet just looked back at Wheeljack, "What?"

He grinned and tugged down his mask so Ratchet could see the sly grin, "Well three, but I don't think you swing like that..." He drapped an arm over the mans shoulder and began explaining the two ways to get rid of his boner. To jerk off, or have sex... subtly he added how much more satisfying it was to lay with a woman. Ratchet just blushed, sure he had done stuff like this with MoonRacer back on Cybertron when she was alive but that was a long time ago and they didn't have human bodies.

Angel just grabbed Ratchet's hand and gently pushed him back into the house, "It'll just go away if you forget about it! ...I think." She picked up her bag, "We need to unpack anyway! I call the room upstairs!!" She took off running up the stairs with her bag and he soon followed. She was opening a door when he came in, "Ratchet! There's a balcony up here to!" She ran out onto it. Ratchet crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They could both hear the other couple playing around and chasing each other down below.

"Nooo! I'll find a crab and throw it on you!"

"Aww! Come on! Don't be hatin!"

"I'm not hatin! I'm runnin! There's a difference! Wha-! No! Put the sand down!"

"What sand?"

"The sand behind your back!"

Ratchet and Angel just snickered at the two. Angel turned around and placed her hands on his cheeks, him resting his forehead against hers.

"Ratchet?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He pulled her into a kiss, dragging his fingers down her cheek and stopping at her neck. Everything around them just seemed to disappear as they pulled each other closer.

**Zirconia: **Bow chicka bow wow! x3


	23. Morning After

"Alexis?" Starscream had found his love interest sitting down on the hill covered in wild flowers behind the Autobot base.

She turned her head, "Yeah?

"You ok?"

Alexis looked down as he sat next to her. He held out a giant hand and she crawled up into his palm and sat, "I'm just worried."

"About?"

"What if Barricade, Frenzy, and that girl try to attack Angel again?"

Starscream saw the worry in her eyes and was about to say some words of comfort before Elita came up behind the two, "We have located the two Decepticons along with the woman. We're going to take them out but we're going to need some help."

Starscream was still looking at Alexis, "Angel saved your life...therefore she is worthy of my help."

Elita smirked at the comment and started thinking to herself, 'After what happened the other day, I'd say she's worthy of more than that. She ran in to help those people without a second thought.'

Elita remembered after Angel had jumped off of her she turned back and got Ratchet to help.

"Optimus, Starscream agreed to help us take out the 3 enemies with Chromia, Ironhide, and me. Will you be going?"

"_Yes_"

As Alexis heard Elita talking to Optimus, she looked up at the mech holding her, "Don't let them know that Angel and Ratchet are alive."

"We won't."

...

Ratchet woke up before the sun, the cool ocean air was blowing across his bare chest from the opened balcony door across the room. He looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. He had discovered the night before that the human body was very similar to a transformers. Although transformers had nothing like hair, fingernails, nipples, and belly buttons, it had the same sililarities.

'Humans are very beautiful creatures, especially this one.'

He propped up on his elbow to watch the human female sleep, he knew Wheeljack wouldn't let him live this down.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard a soft moan. Angel had rolled over onto her back, the bed sheets were just barely over her waist. He felt horrible upon taking her virginity, he had nothing to give her in return. He had given his away long ago.

He ran his fingers through her soft, raven hair, then traced them down to her belly button. This human feature amazed him. This was where she was once connected to another human, her creators. It was amazing in his opinion, how the human body worked. The cool breeze blew through the open door again as he laid his head down against her chest and ran his hands up and down her sides. Her arms wrapped around him. He didn't know how long he lay there, listening to her heartbeat and her gentle breathing. The sun started to rise over the ocean sending light throughout the room and pretty soon, she woke up.

"Ratchet?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you wake up?"

"Few hours ago."

He looked up into her eyes, "I just watched you while you slept."

She brushed her fingers through his brown hair and continued to look into his eyes. He couldn't help his hands as they began to caress her body. The medic just placed his head back down on her chest after she dozed back off.

Meanwhile, in the room downstairs, Wheeljack was cuddled up with Hayli. Both were awake, talking about various things.

"Just wait until Ratchet get's down here!" He tried not to laugh hysterically.

"Come on, Jack. Give him a break, would ya?" He recieved a kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, I'll wait." He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck.

...

"Barricade..." The blonde was sitting against the metal wall in an abandoned warehouse, "What is there to do now that Angelina is gone?"

"I'm not sure." His holoform appeared beside her and embraced her small body.

"Where is Frenzy?"

"Out." He smirked as his fingernails scratched to the back of ner neck and pressing his palm against it pulling her forward. His tongue ran along her bottom lip while he was pulling her closer to his body, his pale hands massaging her lower back. "I sense sadness in you. Do you regret killing your sister?"

"...N-no."

**...**

**Zirconia:** I'm stuck and I have other fanfics I've been typin until I get an idea as to how I'm going to type out the next chapter to this fic.


	24. Life or Death Situations

**Zirconia:** Things can't be happy all the time. This chapter is a few weeks...about a month later from the last chapter...just thought I'd let ya know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There has to be, at least 90 people in there!"

A hotel had caught on fire. It started somewhere in the middle of the building, forcing the people inside up to the roof.

"This isn't good...!"

"Michael and Angel have already went in!" Adam grabbed the water hose and ran closer to the flames.

"This was a bad idea!" Michael and Angel had made it to the very top of the building where the people were, only they couldn't get down for the only way out had just fallen in leaving a giant hole in it's place.

Ratchet was parked with his holoform trying to find get up to Angel and Michael. He was about to run into the burning hotel but stopped when he heard something bad.

SNAP

"Slaggit!" He paniced when the sound filled the air again, "The mid-section of this place is going to collapse..." He turned to Jason who had ran up behind him, "How many floors does this place have?!"

"18..."

"Frag!"

This wasn't good. Ratchet's holoform and Jason both looked up when another snap was heard, "Aww, shit! This place is getting ready to go!"

On the top of the burning hotel Angel and Michael were trying to keep everyone calm. Angel was tending to a teenaged girl who had her arm burnt to a crisp, "Michael, can you hand me the-"

SNAP

"Michael..."

"I know, I know..."

The girl looked up at the female firefighter who was holding her and spoke, "We aren't going to make it, are we?"

"Yes we are, don't you worry."

SNAP

_'Please God, don't let this place fall!'_

"Why aren't the choppers here yet?!" Philip was pacing while looking up at the very top.

SNAP

Screams were heard from the roof followed by more cracking and snapping. The top half of the hotel was starting to lean then completely broke in half targeting the firefighters below. Ratchet could only do one thing...

Angel held onto the girl she had been tending to and screamed to her cousin, "Michael! Tell them to move! They'll be crushed!"

He reached for his radio but his actions were cut off when the place snapped and started to fall.

"Shit! Hang on!" She heard Michael scream. She closed her eyes and started praying for an angel. Then, everything stopped. Angel opened her eyes to see...

"Ratchet!"

Philip looked up at the giant metal being before him, arms hugging the building to keep it from falling.

"Back up! Move!" Ratchet had caught the top half in mid-fall. Not wanting to shake the humans up anymore than they already were, he sat the hotel top on the ground and tried helping the humans onto solid ground. The firefighters were deathly silent, staring at the giant, not knowing what to do or say until Angel ran up to it, "Ratchet!"

"RATCHET?!"

She jumped up in the palm of his hand while Philip stepped closer with big eyes, "Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Ratchet as in brown haired Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"The Ratchet dating Angelina?"

"Yes...?"

He looked at the firefighters standing around him. His eyes stopped on Jason and Michael who did not look the least bit shocked, "You two...you knew about this?"

"Yeah, kind of a long story..." Michael scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

Philip just stoof staring at the being again, "Adam...I believe I've inhaled to much smoke...I think I need oxygen...someone must've had some kind of drugs in this place..."

Ratchet looked at the women in his palm, "Maybe...we should go back to the base?"

"Good idea..."

They heard Philip mumbling about robots and drugs before they left.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Ah, he'll be fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Zirconia: **Heh, dunno where this came from. I've been told that that one particular snapping sound is hard to forget. Hopefully this won't offend someone(s) but if you've seen the World Trade Center movie, when they first go in and go up a few floors, they start hearing the place snap/crack/break? That's the sound that automatically appeared in my head while I was typin along with the special effect noises from the Back Draft movie when the people open their doors and the place goes poof. Eh, Review if you want but please be nice.

You know how two people will be watching a movie and one person will jump up and scream, "THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!!" Then the other person replies, "Dude, sit down. It's just a movie."

...yeah, think of this fanfic like that.


	25. Happy Endings

**Zirconia: **Sorry, it's been awhile but ere's the last chapter. There will be a sequel!

* * *

Ratchet looked at Philip.

Philip looked right back.

"Oh man," Michael and the others were peeking into the room through the door, "Should be go in?"

"No!" Jason replied, "Not yet. Ratchet just finished explaining everything from Cybertron up to what happened a few hours ago."

Angelina bit one of her fingernails while looking over the other two, "They've been quiet and they've just been staring at each other for a good five minutes now..."

Then, Philip stood up with his hand on his forehead, "This is all just a little to much for me to take in right now." After saying this, he stood up straight and placed a hand on the holoform's shoulder, "Welcome to the group, by the way. Just...get someone to warn me before something this dramatic pops up again, ok?"

The firefighters outside were all quiet and pushing up against the wall when he turned and walked out. Philip knew they were there but decided to just ignore them, walking past them and muttering, "I swear, pretty soon there's going to be others popping up in loud colored vehicles."

Right about that time Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Arcee drove up in vehicle mode.

Philip just stopped in his tracks, sighed while looking down and turned to go back into his office without a word.

"What's his problem?" Ironhide asked when Angel and Ratchet made their way to them.

"We should just let him be for awhile."

The group of robots and firefighters all gathered around and began to talk about this and that, along with introductions upon the other firefighters meeting the Autobots.

A few weeks had passed and Angel had found a new home in a more roomy area in North Carolina. A lot of land and there was only one other house within site and no one lived in that one. It wasn't far from the fire department and it wasn't to terribly far from her family members and the Autobot base.

Angel had just finished unpacking when she recieved a call on her cell phone, "Hello?"

"MVA, in front of Times Turn Around, at the intersection. Care to help?"

Before anyone could say anything else, she grabbed her gear and ran outside. Ratchet already had his door opened, waiting for her.

Angelina just laughed after jumping in, "It's so much easier now that you don't have to hide anymore."

"It feels good not to hide anymore!"

The two stopped laughing and went to the crash site, hoping to save some lives before it was to late.


End file.
